Rock & Roll
by Karanma Maeryl
Summary: (Takes place three weeks after MM10) After Dr. Light redesign all his robots, Dr. Wily announces for his (another) world domination plans— along with 8 Robot Masters from his 'old record' that he reconstruct again for keeping Megaman away. But just who's that purple-haired girl who stood behind Wily? And what's with Roll's request to be included in the quest to stop Wily as well?
1. Chapter 1 : Redesigned

**Hi there, readers and writers of Fanfiction! Welcome to my first Megaman fic, "Rock & Roll"! :D **

**Actually, I had this idea for like, three years ago. But never got an idea of where to let everyone know it... Then I stumbled across this site! Why you look at that! This site is been on the internet like, 23 years ago or more (**I guess?**). But I found it and join this site back at 2011, and began writing stories at 2012! Weird, no? xD **

**English is actually my second language— the first being Indonesian. But I found writing in English is quite fun and entertaining! Note though, that if any of you noticed any grammar of vocabulary mistakes on this fic, please let me know— I will gladly appreciate it if you do! :) **

**Alright, then! With no further ado, I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D ..Give me your thoughts about this fic via review so I can know you like it or not! ;) **

_**Disclaimer : Uh... You know that Megaman isn't mine, and is owned by the game company Capcom, right...? **_

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 1 : Redesigned **

It's been three weeks since Megaman put a stop to Wily's computer virus— _Roboenza_. He wasn't alone that time, though— he got a help from his estranged brother Protoman and— _surprisingly_— his rival Bass.

Since then, peace has come to both humans and robots. Dr. Wily, though, is nowhere to be found ever since he ran away from hospital— and leaves a _large_ amount of Roboenza medicines in the room he was, possibly as 'thanks' to Megaman for rescuing him from his doom. The police is still pursuing for the mad doctor, because like it or not, the doctor needs to put in jail.

Rock— a robot boy created by Dr. Light who is _well-known_ as Megaman— was happy that he can finally spent his whole free times with his family. Every Light bots and Dr. Light himself were very happy for this peaceful moment, especially Roll.

Ever since Roll was cured from Roboenza, she's all active. She clean the house as usual, do all the housework with Rock's help sometimes, and tried so many new recipes to cook for Dr. Light to eat (which the doctor glad for). She once tried to put spices on the E-Tanks that Rock, her, and other robots like to drink. Kinda weird, yes. But she and everyone loves it in the end, and now they knew the taste of any foods Dr. Light has eaten.

As for the other two robots who helped Megaman in stopping Roboenza— Protoman and Bass— they left without a trace. Protoman is... _well_, being 'Protoman'. Bass is nowhere in sight too, along with his robot dog Treble.

Roll would wonder where the two might be each time she sweep the house or cleaning the dishes. It confuse her to know that they prefer to be alone and not have anyone as their company (save for Bass— he got Treble with him. But _still_...).

"...-oll."

_Huh?_

"**Roll!**"

It took two seconds _and_ a wave of a hand in front of her face before Roll could blink in surprise and brought out from her world of thoughts. Her eyes darted to her right, and she found her brother Rock stood there with his hands now on his hips, his short brown hair is shown as he's not wearing his blue armor at the moment.

"Spaced out again, _aren't you_?" Rock said, before letting a light chuckle escaped his mouth. "The last four days, I found you always spaced out when either you sweep the house and washing the dishes, you know?"

Rock took one of the dirty dishes, taking a soap-foamed sponge and began to clean it. The sink is big enough for two kids to stand side-by-side and clean the dishes, and Roll is glad to see Rock decides to help her with the piles of dirty dishes— that _somehow_ increase in numbers than yesterday.

"What were you thinking about, Roll?" Rock asked his sister, his eyes still focused to the plate he cleans. "Maybe I could help you somehow? I'm free at the moment."

_I'm free at the moment._ Roll repeated the words in her head. She noticed those words were _always_ out from her brother's mouth, every time when he saw the others needs help. Rock cares for his family and the others more, _so much_ that he forgets about himself at times.

For example, back when Dr. Light is giving away the Roboenza medicines, the old doctor is all tired and about to take a break when another wave of robots came to him— all were infected by Roboenza, and the robots are _increased_ in numbers. Seeing his dad is completely tired, Rock offered himself to gave the medicine away to the sick-bots while letting his dad to take a break. The robot boy do it _nonstop_— he even turned down Dr. Light's offer to take a break by reasoning that the doctor needs more rest than he do while saying that he's "_free at the moment_"— until all the sick-bots are all healthy and went back home.

That's when the problem started. Mind you, computerized or not, virus is _contagious_. So it was a shock for the Light's family when they saw Rock back from the 'healing' job and suddenly collapses. Dr. Light's scan shows that a _large_ amount of Roboenza has spread within Rock's body from his direct contact with the sick-bots, and it took 7 days and 21 E-Tanks filled with liquefied Roboenza medicines— given 3 each day at morning, noon, and night— to make Rock back to his healthy state.

Roll bit her lip at the memory. Sure, her brother is the _well-known_ blue hero Megaman, but _boy_, he's careless about himself, isn't he? It irritates her a bit to know her brother is like that.

_Cockroaches are more irritating, though._ Roll thought, before finally deciding to answer her brother's question.

"_Errr_... Yeah. Well..." Roll stumbled over her words, trying to find a topic that was _far_ away from Protoman and Bass' whereabouts. It's not about lying, Roll just know that a frown will appear on Rock's face if she told him that she was thinking about their estranged brother— Protoman. She wasn't sure Rock would do the same for the latter, though.

It was then Kalinka came across her mind. Truth to be told, Roll was envy of how Kalinka has grown. Last time the robot girl seen her, Kalinka had her yellow hair longer than the first time Roll saw her after Protoman rescued her from Wily's captive. Not to mention Kalinka was _way_ taller than her now, which saddened Roll somehow. Kalinka has made her envy at times, and to think she could grow like Kalinka was...

_Wait, that's it!_

"_W-Well_, Rock... I was thinking about... _something_," Roll began, looking to her brother to make sure that Rock is listening carefully at each words she says. "You know Kalinka... _right_?"

Rock arched an eyebrow up at the question. Putting down the third plate he has cleaned to the side, he said, "_Uh_, yeah. We all know her, including me. Who don't? Also, what do you mean by _that_, Roll?"

"_Uhm_... Rock?" the robot girl called nervously, putting another newly-cleaned plate to the side. "... Did you ever thought... to _grown up_?"

Rock blinked in surprise at the question, and would let the newly-cleaned plate in his hands fall if he didn't come back to his senses. "_H-Huh_?" the robot boy muttered in confusion, head tilting to the side. "_Well_, not really. What's the matter?"

"It may sounds weird, _but_..." Roll nervously moved her fingers to her yellow hair, playing with some of its strands. "W-Well... Is there a chance Dad would... approve my request to... redesign us to be _more_ teenager-like looking? _Today_...?"

If Rock was drinking his E-Tank, he would likely spat the contents out of his mouth in shock. But no, luckily he wasn't doing that at the moment, so all he did was let his eyes bulged out as he flinched.

"_W_-_What_? Roll, you know Dad made us the way we are now up to his heart's content. So _why_ need a redesign?" Rock asked, sounded completely flabbergasted at his sister's idea. Sure, he was a bit (a _very_ tiny little bit) envy about Roll having a bit human-like looking body, but…

"_Aww_, Rock, come on!" Roll pleaded, placing the last cleaned-dishes to her side before turned around to face Rock. "It wouldn't be bad, would it? Besides, I'm sure Dad would understand!"

"I'm not quite sure about that, Roll," Rock replied, hands on his hips. "And besides, Dad is currently gone to the city for helping the science fair held there. By the time he came back home, I'm sure he is all tired."

"Then we'll let Dad take a rest for an hour or so! After that, we can ask him for the redesign!" Roll said enthusiastically, smiling widely.

Rock shook his head before he sighs. "_Now, now_, Roll... You know it would be rude if you do that. Also, _why_ must today?"

Roll's smile grew bigger. "Well, I'd like to feel the joy of being taller fast, _so_—!"

"**That's some request you got there, dear Roll**." a new voice of an older man said, making both Roll and Rock tensed before they turned to the voice's source.

Standing in front of the kitchen's entrance is an old man wearing a white lab coat with white hair and white beard. He looks kinda plump, one might say. But no one can match his intelligence in machinery.

That's right— he's _Dr. Thomas Light_, the creator of Rock, Roll, and the rest of the Light's family.

Rock was the first to regain his senses back. "**D-Dad**! How _long_ have you been standing there?" the brunette boy asked, sounding completely surprised.

"Ever since Roll asked you about her idea, my dear boy," Dr. Light replied while chuckling lightly, walking up to his two creations. "The science fair was ended quickly than I thought it would be, so it must be a surprise for you two to see me back already, right?"

"Wait a sec... You've _heard_ my idea, Dad?" Roll smiled widely, stepping in front of her father with big hope. "T-Then, can you do it right now, Dad? **Pleaaaaase?!**"

"**R-Roll**! Dad's just got home!" Rock said, almost loudly. "And _you_ told me you're going to let him take a rest for an hour or so!"

"_Ah_... I'm all fine, Rock. I didn't do much at the science fair. Just do an opening speech and signing autographs, that's all," Dr. Light told the robot boy. "Moreover, I can do _just_ the thing Roll asked me to the rest of the family."

"D-Dad! Don't push yourself too hard!" Rock protested. "You _just_ got home!"

"Again, Rock, I didn't do much at the science fair, so I'm still full of energy," Dr. Light said with a laugh. "Well... Who wants to go first?"

"Me, _me_, **ME!**" Roll shouted eagerly, right hand raised into the air. "I want to get myself taller _fast_~!"

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- Later that day... -**

_Eek... I guess Dad was planning to redesign us, after all... _And_ with upgrades? Wow._

Rock quietly scanned through Dr. Light's blue prints, watching his and the rest of the Light's family are drawn on each of the blue papers. Rock saw himself on two blue prints— one drawn with him fully armored, and the other drawn with him _more_ like a teenager than...

"**Rock! Turn this way, please! I haven't seen your new look~!**"

Rock sighs at the happy voice of his sister, placing the blue prints back to the table before he turned around.

There he saw Roll, now a lot more taller than she was before— like a teenager. Her long yellow hair is still held up as a ponytail by a green ribbon, only her bangs are now two-separated locks of hair that were slightly-high. She wore two unique-styled, circle-shaped earrings on her ears that color matched her bright blue eyes, and the outfit she currently wore consist of a brick red dress with long dark blue sleeves with white cuffs, and red boots with dark blue rims that length just below her knees.

Rock found Roll's outfit to be familiar. He then remembered she first wore the outfit back at the time Dr. Wily uses this dark thing called '_Evil Energy_' for doing his evil plans.

Well, Dr. Light must made Roll's old outfit larger so she could wear it again with no problem with her teenager-designed body.

"Why look at you, Rock! You look _so_ cute! And your hair now looks more _stylish_~!" Roll commented happily, eyeing her brother from head to toe in excitement. "What do you think about yourself now, _Rock_?"

Rock brought his bright green eyes down to take a look at himself. He— like Roll— also got a redesign to become as tall as a teenager. He now looked more... _human-like_. If his (former) 'kid' body had his feet in blue 'boots', his now teenager-like body made him knew how having a _real_ feet feels like.

Rock still had his short brown hair, albeit a bit stylish (according to Roll). His outfit is now different, consisting of a no-zipper, big light blue hoodie that supports white draw-strings, and a drawing— on the upper left part— of an upside-down triangle below a writing that says '_Dr. L Lab_'. Also, the end of each of the long sleeves and the lower end of the hoodie at the bottom are gently rounded. He also wore blue short shorts made from a material of a jeans, white socks, and light blue house slippers with drawings of white propeller inside a red circle— which remind him of _Airman_, somehow.

"_Well_, Roll... I've got to say that I like this new look of mine," Rock finally answered his sister's question, still looking to himself— especially his feet. "This is... _totally_ awesome."

"_See_, Rock? It wasn't _so_ bad to got a redesign, **_was it_~?**" Roll said with a hint of triumph, which quickly hit Rock like a ton of bricks.

"_Fine_, fine... You're right, Roll. It wasn't so bad," Rock said boringly with a loud sigh, while Roll jumped in joy knowing that she had 'won'.

Dr. Light entered the room where Rock and Roll currently at with a huge smile on his face.

"_Why_, look at you two! Aren't you looking great?" Dr. Light said with a laugh, walking up to his two creations before placing each of his hands to their heads. "It's as if I watch you both grown!"

"_Well_, Dad, you got to thank your machinery-intelligence, your blue prints, and the _eager_ Roll for that," Rock said to his father, while Roll narrowed her eyes to her brother.

Dr. Light looked at Rock. "_Ah_... So you've seen the blue prints, _hmm_?" the old doctor muttered with a chuckle. "Then you must have seen the upgrades I put on the robots I redesign."

"_All_ of your creations are redesigned now, Dad. Also, I haven't seen Roll's blue print yet." Rock corrected, while Roll was more interested with the upgrades.

"Do I get upgrades too, Dad?" Roll asked, as she was back to her eager mode (says Rock). And upon seeing her father gave her a nod, Roll said, "Really?! W-What's it, Dad? **What's the upgrades I—!**"

Roll really, _really_ wanted to finish her question, but she was cut off by Auto bursting into the room. He too— like Rock and Roll— has been completely redesigned.

"Doctor, **Doctor**! Oh, it's **terrible!**" the big green bot exclaimed, sounding frantic. "You must watch the TV— **NOW!**"

By Auto's way in saying all of that, Dr. Light, Rock, and Roll knew something's up— and it couldn't be good. So with a nod, Dr. Light snatched a TV remote from his table full of blue prints before he pushed the power button.

"—_and with that, I'll begin my announcement._"

Everyone in the room _froze_ in shook upon witnessing the _face_ shown on the TV screen. Dr. Light is the first to recover from the shock, and changed the channels of the TV, only to meet the same _face_ as before.

"I-I think it has hacked through _all_ of the TV stations, w-which means, it was broadcast to worldwide..." Auto informed, as Dr. Light gave him a quick look of shock before he diverts his attention back to the TV screen.

It's unbelievable to see that _face_ on the TV. Everyone in the room thought the _face_ would show up on the news of missing people. But no, it was a _live_ broadcast, and by not showing up on the missing people news, everyone in the room— especially Rock— knew that the _face_ was ready to launch a new plan of world domination.

Rock's hands balled to fist at his sides, his face looks serious upon watching that dark grinning _face_ of a certain old doctor he knew on the TV screen.

"_Dr. Wily_..."

* * *

**Why you look at that! Wily's back after being 'missing'! And wow, writing description is sure hard, eh? For example, about Roll's bangs here. I scanned through Google for the name of the bangs for like, two hours. But boy, I don't found any! So I made the description myself... _Yeah_, awkward... xD **

**If some of you questioning and guessing, then I'll tell you that, well, at the first half of this Chapter, Rock (**his hair is brown, alright?**), Roll, and the rest of the Light's family are still with the style of Keiji Inafune's (**why you need to quit Capcom, Mr. Keiji? :(**). At the second half, they're all now redesigned as Hitoshi Ariga's style of Light's family (**_or_ Right's family, accroding to Dr. Light's japanese name**). Since Protoman was... well, being 'Protoman', then he's still on his Keiji Inafune's style. As for Bass and Treble... well, they're still on their Keiji Inafune's style, too. **

**Oh, right... If any of you didn't get the idea of how Rock's looked like at this Chapter after get redesigned, then please check this link : **

**http://img91.echo.cx/img91/7066/rockcasual10qh.jpg **(The one Rock wears in this fanfic are the one at the top. And yeah, it's says '_Dr. R Lab_' on this picture, but _hey_, I'm using English names. So I gotta change that, no? xD**)**

**I made this Chapter for like, five days ago or so (**with some help of Google Translate at some words, since— like I said before— English is my second language, the first being Indonesian**). But really, it's entertaining to write in English, and boy, everyone thinks I'm that good at English lesson (**families and friends— and teachers**), while in real, I sometimes not good at grammar or vocabulary.**

**So if any of you noticed mistakes, then let me know— I'll gladly appreciate it if you do! Also, review and give me your thoughts about this Chapter— it'll made my day if you do! :D**

**Well, guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Request

**Hello there, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**Wow! I see this fanfic got some attention! :D ..I would like to thank **_**krikanalo, blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine** **the biobot**_**, and _Snodin_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3**

**Oh, right. Previous Chapter is currently being repaired by _Wolverine the biobot_, so a big shout-out for you, buddy! :D**

**Alright, then! With no further ado, I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D ..Give me your thoughts about this fic via review so I can know you like it or not! ;)**

_**Disclaimer : No matter how much I want to— and no matter how much you all want it too, we all don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does... Though, I wonder if any Megaman games would come out this year (**Maybe the canceled MML3, somehow? Well, only time will tell**). X_x**_

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 2 : Request**

Roll didn't know if it was possible as a robot, but right now, she felt as if chills crawled up her spine, especially after she witness how _serious_ Rock was once he had his eyes focused to the TV screen— that right now showing a face of the well-known enemy of Megaman— Dr. Wily.

Roll bit her lip, remembering how gentle, kind, and innocent-looking Rock was before that face shows up on TV. Now he looks as if he was completely furious, and Roll had to admit— if cockroaches are the thing she feared most, then it'll be the second if Rock's serious look was added into the list.

"_Dr. Wily_... He finally shows up, but instead of giving himself to the police, he declare another evil plan to do?" Rock said, sounding angry. "Urgh! Just _when_ will he stop?!"

"Rock, calm down. Right now, let's we listen to Wily's plans, then we'll make a move to stop it," Dr. Light told his robot boy, placing his hand atop Rock's right shoulder. "Though, I can't believe Wily hasn't move on from his evil ways after _all_ of the Roboenza problem he had caused."

Rock fetch a deep breath before letting out a loud sigh, knowing that right at the moment, he need to listen to every words of Wily's 'speech' so he could plan what to do to stop the mad doctor— _again_. The brunette boy just couldn't believe that Dr. Wily would do another evil deeds to the world. He felt stupid to believe Dr. Wily has changed— especially after he saw the mad doctor leaves a large amount of Roboenza medicines back before.

"_Now then, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and even babies,_" Dr. Wily began his 'speech', grinning like a mad man. "_I gladly announces that I— Dr. Albert W. Wily— has decided to launch one of my genius, evil plans in purpose of— as usual— world domination!_"

People out there might comment this 'speech' with a loud, long "_boo_", as Wily is never seen won to his arch-nemesis— a hero, to all people— Megaman. But for Light's family, this 'speech' of the mad doctor's means a _lot_ cost of time and energy to win the fight. I mean, come on, who says Megaman beat Dr. Wily easily in every fight he faced? I'm sure you all knew that without lots of E-Tanks, weapon abilities, and quick-but-accurate repair from Dr. Light, Rock— or should we say Megaman— couldn't ever won _every_ single fight with Dr. Wily. Now that I have said it, you all agree it cost a _lot_ of time and energy, no?

"_Sadly, though,_" Dr. Wily's voice was heard again from the TV, "_my head is all spinning to build and sketching any new Robot Masters, so I'll tell you this— I decided to reconstruct some Robot Masters that my 'arch-nemesis' has destroyed from maybe a long time ago, but with upgrades, of course! Where's the fun in defeating the Robot Masters without any challenge, eh, Megaman?_"

Rock grinding his teeth together in anger, his hands clenched harder at his sides. Fun? **FUN?!** How dare the mad doctor describe a plan of world domination as **_FUN?!_** Seriously, he was grateful that he was made by a kind doctor like his Dad— Dr. Light. As his serious, angry-looking eyes were fixed to the TV screen, Rock secretly wished Dr. Wily was _right_ in front of him at the moment so he can beat him like usual, but ignoring the mad doctor's usual pleads of becoming a 'good guy' and put him straight into jail so all the mad doctor's madness will end for good.

All the thoughts to put an end to Wily, however, quickly broke and scattered out from Rock's head when he and the others in the room heard— surprisingly (very, _very_ surprisingly)— a young female voice, coming from the background.

"_Dad... 8 Robot Masters you've reconstruct were ready to be activated,_" said the mysterious, young female voice, before she stepped from the shadows. In doing so, she reveals herself to be a girl that seems to be in Roll's current height. Her face is completely hidden by the shadows, and the only thing seen on her was her white dress with long sleeves and her waist-length pale purple hair.

"_Ah, yes. Thank you for the information, SWN-002,_" Dr. Wily replied to the purple-haired girl, which revealed to be the mad doctor's newest creation— SWN-002, as said by Dr. Wily... Wait, _what_?

"**_SWN series_?!**" Dr. Light exclaimed in shock. "So that girl is... a _combat robot_ built by Wily for very special, focused purposes just like Bass? I _can't_ believe this!"

"_W-Wha_... B-But... _Why_?" Rock was in complete shock to know Dr. Wily made a _robot girl_ for fighting purpose. He thought the purple-haired robot girl was built for managing the old doctor's lab while he's gone or something, but built for combat purpose and being a _Special Wily Numbers_-series robot? Rock really never expect _that_ coming from his arch-nemesis.

"_Well, Megaman..._" Dr. Wily's voice came again. "_Let's see if you can beat me this time, eh?_" the mad doctor uttered, grinning once again before he burst to a loud, evil laugh. In doing so, his face is gone from the TV screen, and was being replaced by the current program that the TV stations aired at the moment.

"**Dad!**" Rock turned to face his father, face looks serious. "**I need to stop Dr. Wily!**"

"I know," Dr. Light replied, also looking serious. "I'll get Rush and Beat ready— maybe Tango, too. Auto, please get them ready while I got Rock on his armor."

"Roger that, Doctor!" Auto said aloud before running out of the room to get Rush, Beat, and Tango ready. Rock and Dr. Light looked to one another, and with a nod, they too rushed out of the room.

That leaves Roll alone in the room. She silently grumbled, feeling irritated to Dr. Wily. With the mad doctor launches his evil plan, Rock is once again not "_free at the moment_" (why can't she push away that word from her head?), and the fact she mostly at home and pray for her brother's safety while Rock do all the world-saving almost made her feared to herself to can do nothing.

Oh, _great_. Another thing she can add to the list of '_what she feared most_'. And this will be the first, replacing her fear to Rock's serious look and cockroaches at second and third place respectively.

It was then Roll saw herself drawn on the top piles of blue prints on the table. Remembering Dr. Light told her and Rock that he gave upgrades to all of his redesigned-robots, the blonde girl curiously walked to the table and picked the blue paper that contains her drawn on it, looking at it in wonder...

At least she was, until she noticed a certain 'something' on the blue paper, which made her shocked.

"_E-_... **_Eeeeekh?!_**"

**~~~~0~~~~**

Rock sighs aloud as he gazed down to the blue helmet he held in his grasp. He was currently on his blue armor suit, which is also redesigned so Rock could wear it with no problem.

The one thing he noticed new from his blue armor are the blue piece that covered his entire neck— one that made him looked like as if he wore a turtleneck shirt, and there is a some kind of lid shaped square on his chest. Open the lid, and he'll see his core inside (it startle him the first time he do so). It seems the square-shaped lid was quite hard to open, which is a good thing since the lid could protect his core from any harmful attack. Mind you, a core is the most important thing a robot must have other than memory chips and sensors. A robot's core can be equated with human's lungs— without it, you can't live. So Rock couldn't let his core get destroyed at any cost.

Rock was brought back to reality when Dr. Light's voice was heard, calling out for him.

"Rock, my dear boy..." Dr. Light walked to Rock, who looked up to him once the old doctor stood before him. "You ready?"

Rock smiled to his father. "I am," the brunette boy said, putting on the blue helmet he held to his head— which completely covered his brown hair out of the view. "Oh, and I'm not Rock now, Dad— I'm Megaman."

"_Yes_... Yes, you are," Dr. Light placed both of his hands to Rock's shoulders— now Megaman's. "Auto said that Rush, Beat, and Tango are all ready to go. He also had found who were the 8 Robot Masters Dr. Wily has reconstruct. We should—"

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD!**" Roll's loud voice was heard all of the sudden, before the door of the room where Megaman and Dr. Light were at was slammed open by none other than Roll.

"_R_-... Roll? W-What's with the loud voice, my dear?" Dr. Light asked through his shocked state, curious at Roll's sudden appearance.

The blonde girl fetch a deep breath before she let out a loud sigh, and looked up to both Megaman and Dr. Light.

"Okay, I'm going to say this once," Roll began, regaining her composure before putting a determinate look on her face. "Dad, Rock... can I took part on this mission to stop Dr. Wily?"

The question said by Roll was _totally_ unexpected to both Megaman and Dr. Light, and both shows the sign that they're in complete shock— Dr. Light is gasping aloud in shock, while Megaman had his eyes bulged out in surprise. The blue robot opening of his mouth slightly, in shock, but it quickly closed again before he gritted his teeth.

"Roll, stop it! _What_ were you thinking?!" Megaman said, almost snapped. First was Dr. Wily's evil deeds, and now Roll's weird request? He was more mad at the latter, though— Roll wasn't designed for combat, so it's same as suicide if Roll took part on the mission to stop Dr. Wily!

Roll cringed at Rock's loud voice— now Megaman's. But she quickly get over it before she looked back to her brother.

"I got reason to ask that, Ro— _Megaman!_" the robot girl exclaimed, before she shows a blue paper that she held within her right hand. "If you ask what, then _look_ at this!"

Desirous to know Roll's reason to want to join in the mission, Megaman walked to his sister before he took the blue paper from the blonde girl's hand, looking at it in wonder.

Megaman rose an eyebrow. "This is... your blue print, Roll. What's—" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed... a certain 'something' on the blue paper.

"W-What the..." Megaman looked to his father over his shoulder, face looks surprised. "D-Dad... _Why_ did you install combat functions into Roll's systems?!"

Dr. Light lowered his gaze to the ground, not replying to his son's question. But he knew that if he keep silent, it won't do any change. So the old doctor sighs aloud before he looked at Megaman, staring at him right in the eye.

"I actually planned to installed some combat system on Roll's hands in a mean of self-defense, Ro— _Megaman_." Dr. Light admitted, sighing. "As I said before, I was planning to do that _only_ to her hands, but the computer system won't let me do that. So I was forced to put a _full_ combat system on Roll back when I redesigned her."

"So you're saying..." Megaman looked back to his sister. "Roll is now having a battle abilities like _me_?"

"Yes, Megaman," Dr. Light replied, nodding. "She's now capable to switch her hands to Busters, and she can also copy a defeated Robot Master's special weapon."

Dr. Light then put his hand under his chin (which mostly covered with his white beard), thinking. "_Hmm_... Well, I suppose Roll could take part on this mission to stop Dr. Wily, Megaman."

"What the— **Dad!**" Megaman began to protest as he turned to face the old doctor. "Not you too! Roll is—!"

"**Megaman!**" Roll suddenly called out loud, stepping in front of the blue-armored robot. "I don't care what would you think about this, but I'll go and help you out this time to beat Dr. Wily!"

"What the— Roll! _T-That's_..." Megaman wasn't sure what on Earth is going on with his family. One moment Dr. Light is shocked with Roll's request to stop Dr. Wily, the next he's all okay with it— even allowing her to participate in the quest she asked him! That's an unexpected outcome that Megaman _never_ ever wanted to hear!

And thanks to Dr. Light's permission, now his sister insists to tag along with him... That even _more_ frustrating than the fact Dr. Light allowed Roll to took part on the quest to stop Wily.

"... _N-No_, Roll. Even if you insist, I _won't_ let you go!" Megaman said aloud, his right hand swung to the side. "If you come to this quest, Roll, then you'll be injured— even _destroyed!_"

"Then what is it you want me to do, **Megaman?!**" Roll retorted aloud, taking a step forward. "If combat system is _not_ enough for you, then should I ask Dad to remodel me to a battle robot like _you_, Megaman? Or should I ask Dad to install _more_ combat system into me? **Answer me, Megaman!**"

Roll's sudden outburst made Megaman gasped and stumble back a bit in surprise. Okay, he never expect _this_ coming. "R-Roll! D-Don't make me—!" he began to say through his shocked state, but Roll quickly blurted in.

"I know you worried about me, Megaman, **I KNOW!**" the blonde girl looked like she was on the verge of tears. "But please! If you _really_ not allow me to go, then at least let me go this time! After that, I'll go back to my household job! **PLEASE!**"

If world-destruction is what Megaman hated most, then it'll be the second if Roll's teary eyes was added into the list. He knew his sister would ended up crying and pleading nonstop if he didn't act fast, so he slowly sunk his face into his right hand in deep thought. It was clear for Dr. Light and Roll that the blue robot was struggling to make a decision.

After a long, tensed moment, Megaman looked up to his father and sister, sighing aloud.

"... _Fine_. Permission to tag along granted," Megaman said, closing his eyes as he brought his head down. "But if there is any danger that you felt you can't face, Roll, I want you to inform me about it so me or Dr. Light could try and return you back home. Do I make myself _clear_?"

At this statement, Dr. Light and even Roll were left shocked. But seeing from the situation, it is clear that Megaman really wanted his sister to stay, but letting her tag along instead. And once Roll is the part of the mission to stop Wily, Megaman will do _anything_ to protect her from any harm— it was visible from his face.

But the statement also made Roll smile a little. "_Crystal_. Crystal clear, Megaman," the blonde girl replied, as she ran and hugged her brother tight, crying, but not for sadness— it's for joy. This sudden motion startle Megaman that his eyes shot open and a light gasp escaped his mouth.

"T-Thank you, Megaman," Roll muttered between her sobs, still hugging her brother. "I promise... I promise that I'm _not_ going to let you down, Megaman. Mark my words."

Megaman was silent for a moment before deciding to hugged back his sister, nodding slightly.

"_Yeah_... You're welcome, Roll."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- _Meanwhile, in a fortress somewhere far away..._ -**

"_Wahahahaha_! Now, my 8 reconstructed Robot Masters, _awake_ and do me a favor!" a voice of a certain mad doctor was heard, and as a sound of a button was being pushed, 8 streams of lighting came out from a big machine high before the mad doctor before it streaked 8 robots that each laid on a reparation table.

After minutes passed, the streams of lighting are gone, and the 8 robots that just got streaked by the lightning are all had their eyes glowing, showing that they're back online.

"Yes, **YES**! A _huge_ success!" the mad doctor— who was _none_ other than Dr. Albert W. Wily (you guessed it!)— exclaimed aloud, bringing a fist up into the air as he watched his 8 robots all stood up from their reparation table.

It was then he noticed something seems missing. "_Huh_? Wait a minute..." Dr. Wily began to count the newly-awakened robots. "One... two... three... four... five... six... _seven_."

At first, Dr. Wily had no idea what's wrong. But three seconds later, he finally realized what's missing.

"**Where is the _eighth_ Robot Master?!**" the mad doctor yelled aloud, noticing one of his master piece aren't up like the other seven. He then walked over to all of the reparation table, and found that at the last table, the eighth reconstructed Robot Master— Astroman— was laying down on his reparation table, and is currently... _crying_?

"**_Oh_, for destruction's sake**! Astroman, **_what_ on Earth are you doing?!**" Dr. Wily roared angrily, while the space-themed Robot Master— Astroman— kept crying instead.

"Y-You reconstruct me again, Dr. Wily. B-But _why_ don't you do the same to _Tenguman_?!" Astroman whined, slowly went to a seated position on his reparation table before he looked at his creator. "He and I are like best friends! We share an _unbreakable_ bond of friendship!"

"_And_...?" Dr. Wily _really_ wanted to slap himself on the face at the moment. Seriously, why does _every_ robots he made has personalities? He didn't install any of it, for crying out loud! This is _why_ he hates most of his creations.

"S-So if I'm the one being reconstructed again while Tenguman isn't, then I _won't_ follow any of your commands, Dr. Wily! I'll stay here until you bring back Tenguman!" the space-themed Robot Master announced, still crying for his best friend that was nowhere in sight.

"_What the_— **Oh, COME ON!**" Dr. Wily groaned aloud, and (finally) slap himself in the face in irritation. "You're _seriously_ not going to disobey me only because of Tenguman's absence!"

"Sorry, Dr. Wily, but _I am!_" Astroman retorted back between his sobs. "Y-You're a meanie! I should wish upon the stars for Tenguman's return this night!"

"Astroman! _Oh_, **for crying out loud**! This is **RIDICULOUS!**" the mad doctor gritted his teeth in anger, couldn't believe one of his master piece could made him annoyed this much as if he saw a victorious Megaman right in front of him.

"... Dad?" a new voice of a young girl was heard before someone stepped just behind Dr. Wily. "Something's wrong?"

"Ah, _SWN-002_! Perfect timing!" Dr. Wily exclaimed, as he turned around to face his newest creation.

SWN-002 is a teenage robot girl who has long pale purple hair that reaches her waist— some strands of her hair from the front are pulled back and were made stay in the back of her head by a hair-clip that supports a stylish black ribbon. She gains a small cowlick right atop her head. Her outfit are consists of a long-sleeved white dress that stops a bit high above her knees with black button-like thing and black lines adorned it, and black boots with white rims that length just below her knees.

"You see, SWN-002," Dr. Wily began, pointing to the still-cyring Astroman with visible irritation. "Astroman here doesn't want to get up to work because I'm not reconstruct Tenguman— his _oh-so-called_ best friend. So what I want to ask you is—"

"_Dad_," the purple-haired girl cut in, as she held out a stopping hand in front of her creator. "... May I have your attention? I promise it won't take long."

"_Hmm_? Alright. Make it quick so you can help me with Astroman, SWN-002," Dr. Wily huffed as he crossed his arms. From the first time he activated her, Dr. Wily is actually wanted to protest of being called 'Dad' by SWN-002, but know he had no reason to tell SWN-002 if she asked him why. Seriously, _why_ does every robots he made has personalities? He didn't install any of it, for crying out loud!

... Wait, aren't the last two sentences above were repeated from the paragraph that tells _why_ Wily hates most of his creations?

... _Well_, doesn't matter. Just go back to the story already!

"A-Alright, Dad. I'll make it quick as possible," SWN-002 finally said, as she placed her hands to her back. "_Well_... You told the world back then that your head is _all_ spinning to build and sketching any new Robot Masters, so I take it that until _now_, you haven't get a name for me."

Dr. Wily's eyes bulged out. How could he forget about _that_? He must have too focused at his new plan that he forget about giving a proper name to SWN-002! But really, he still had no idea of what name he should give her— giving perfect names isn't totally his thing.

SWN-002 sighs before she crossed her arms. "_Well_, Dad. I'll take your silence as a '_yes_'," she said, before showing him a blue print of a certain robot Dr. Wily ever made. "I scanned through your piles of blue prints, and I stumbled across this one... A blue print of _SWN-001_— **_Bass_**, my older brother. Since my older brother's name based on the lowest vocal line in music, in order to match what his name based on, then I decided to give myself a name based on a gentle, soft dynamics in music— _Piano_. How about it, Dad?"

Dr. Wily put his hand under his chin in thought, pondering over SWN-002's words. Piano sounds nice, and the mad doctor is currently out of ideas for names. So he looked to the purple-haired girl before giving her a nod.

"_Sure_, sure! That doesn't sounds bad!" the mad doctor said aloud, officially named SWN-002 as Piano.

"Thank you, Dad. But I need to wonder, though— where is _Bass_, my older brother? He's nowhere in sight," SWN-002— Piano— asked, head tilting to the side in wonder.

"Oh, _him_? Well, he's... _missing_. And I couldn't detect where he goes, Piano," Dr. Wily said, hissing quietly. He still couldn't find Bass ever since he joined Megaman and Protoman to stop Roboenza (which still leaves Wily confused _why_ Bass helped them in the first place). It's as if Bass is gone from the world, which sounds impossible (says Wily).

Oh, and Astroman is still refuse to get to work. That really broke Dr. Wily's patience over the space-themed Robot Master.

"_Ugh_, fine! **Have it your way!**" the mad doctor yelled angrily, stomping the ground in anger as he deactivated Astroman, stored him into a stasis tube, and put the stasis tube into the room that contains all of his defeated Robot Masters— which each also placed inside a stasis tube. He did all that in less than 10 seconds, which is a new record (at least for Wily).

"Ugh! Only 7 Robot Masters activated and ready to go? **This is _so_ incomplete!**" Dr. Wily roared, both his hands were on his head as he frustrated completely. Now Megaman has advantage as he only had 7 Robot Masters activated at the moment. Is there no replacement for the eighth somehow?

It was then Dr. Wily remembered something. "Wait just a minute... _Oh_, that's it!"

He turned to face Piano, who at the moment was confused at her creator's weird doing.

"_Say_, Piano," the mad doctor began, smiling almost evilly. "... Ever thought to have a fight with my arch-nemesis?"

* * *

**Whoa, this Chapter is _sure_ longer than the last one, isn't it? And there's just so many things happen here... And it seems we finally meet up with a new character here— Piano!**

**You might assume she's my OC, but let me tell you this: NO, she's _not_ my OC. She's a character from a Japanese fan-game called "_Rockmen R: Dr. Wily's Counterattack_". Some of you might know this. You can even watch the game-play videos from YouTube. :D**

**I hope you can imagine how Piano looks like by the description in this Chapter, but if you found it hard to do, then I suggest you to watch the game-play videos of the game I mentioned above or search images of her.**

**Oh, right. Just in case you forgot, _Astroman_ and _Tenguman_ are two Robot Masters from MM8 (**which stands for _Megaman 8_**). :D**

**Oh, right. If any of you noticed mistakes in this Chapter, then let me know— I'll gladly appreciate it if you do! Reviews are much appreciated, too— it'll made my day if you do! :D**

**Well, guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Repeated, but Different

**Hello there, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**Yay! More reviews! Thanks a bunch, buddies! You guys are awesome! :D ..Anyways, I would like to thank _krikanalo, blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot_, and _Snodin_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3**

**Oh, right. In this Chapter, there would be so much Megaman-related things that maybe some of you don't know, so prepare a new tab and go to _Google_ or your favorite Megaman Wiki. It wasn't that big, really. But you might want to do it just in case. xD**

**There's also Megaman-related music pieces here that I suggest to play, starting from "_Music Starts_" until "_Music Ends_" part. But this one is not really necessary, so it's up to you to do this one or not. ^_^-**

**There are lots of things here that I kind of skip _and_... fast-forwarded. I do that not because I'm lazy— it seems to drag on a little to me. But anyways, it's the first time I write stage scenes of Megaman, so bear with me. X_x**

**Alright, then! With no further ado, I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does... But seriously, I think Capcom began to add characters from any Megaman franchise to crossover games rather than to any of their games (please don't kill me for saying this, Capcom. X_x)... S-So anyways, have you heard about "Street Fighter x All Capcom"?**_

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 3 : Repeated, but Different**

Megaman, Roll, Dr. Light, and Auto are now at the main lab of the Light's family. Of all the advanced-machine equipment in the room, the one that stands out is a big computer with a keyboard that has a lot of buttons and a large screen— which at the moment showing the faces of the 8 Robot Masters Dr. Wily has reconstructed.

While Dr. Light and Auto are working on something with the big computer, Megaman and Roll are talking about... _something_.

"Roll... Are you _sure_ you don't need an armor?" Megaman asked, looking completely confused. "Dad could make you one, you know?"

"I don't think I need one, Megaman," Roll replied, shaking her head. "The combat abilities Dad installed in me is all I need on this mission. Besides, I have learned _and_ mastered the basic combat techniques from you just a moment before we're here, right?"

"I know that, but _that_ wasn't the one that matters to me! I mean, you _know_ you're about to go to a battle field, right? Sure, your combat abilities are amazing, Roll. But _all_ you wear for this mission is that _dress_?" Megaman stated aloud, his eyes bulged out in shock. "Roll, please tell me you're seriously _not_ going out fighting Dr. Wily's robots dressed like _that!_"

Roll huffed aloud in irritation at her brother's remark. Was it wrong if she choose to wear her trademark brick red dress with long dark blue sleeves _and_ her red boots with dark blue rims? Sure, the dress was kind of... _short_. But the dress itself provides her to move more freely with no problem, so _why_ need to change?

"No, I'm serious!" Roll retorted back, placing her hands to her hips. "Don't worry about it being _short_, Megaman! I can handle this, alright? Just believe in me!"

Megaman stumble back a bit in surprise, feeling unsure about this. His sister must have _love_ the dress so much that she refuse to do any changes for this mission, isn't she?

Well, guess he'll just go with it— just a moment before, Dr. Light has failed to make Roll change her outfit, too.

Not long after the conversation take place, Auto approached both Megaman and Roll.

"Megaman, Roll," the big green robot called out. "Dr. Wily... I think he replaced the _eighth_ Robot Master with someone new. Neither me nor Dr. Light can get any data of this someone."

"_Huh_? I wonder..." Megaman muttered, before he and Roll walked to the big computer and gazed up to the computer's large screen.

Shown on the large screen are 8 small squares that has pictures of Dr. Wily's reconstructed Robot Masters, all arranged to a square formation. The first square— the one at the top-left of the screen— contains a picture of **Woodman**. Next to it is a picture of **Airman**, then continued with the picture of **Flameman**. Below Flameman is a picture of **Shademan**, and below Shademan's picture is **Aquaman**. A picture of **Coldman** could be seen beside Aquaman's picture, while next to Coldman is a picture of **Solarman**.

The last Robot Master— the picture placed between Woodman and Solarman— was only shown as a black silhouette of a humanoid figure, with the name being "**?_?_?**".

"_Huh_? The one with three question marks must be the one you and Dad can't get any data on..." Megaman said to Auto, before he placed a hand under his chin. "Still, that makes me wonder... Auto, _who_ previously filled the eighth square before this unidentified Robot Master?" the blue robot inquired, looking to the big green robot beside him in wonder.

"Previously, the data I got shows that it was **Astroman**. But all of the sudden, it changed to this new, unidentified Robot Master," Auto answered, crossing his arms as he tilted his head to the side in wonder. "_Hmm_... This is so unusual. Dr. Wily never done this before."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Stopping Dr. Wily's plans is _what_ matters to me right now," Megaman stated earnestly, bringing up his arm before he clenched it.

"I think it's best if we go separate and different ways, Megaman," Roll suggested, as her brother turned his attention to her.

"I'm listening," Megaman told his sister, nodding.

"Alright, so what I mean is, for example, you choose to go for Airman, so I'll choose for another. How about it?"

"Actually, that sounds like a plan, Roll." Megaman agreed, sounding unsure however. "But... Are you sure you're okay all by yourself? This is the first time you're doing this kind of thing."

"I'll be okay, Megaman! Don't worry!" Roll reassured her brother, giving him a wink. Boy, her brother is _sure_ a protective one, isn't he? "So... Who do you choose to defeat first, Megaman?"

"I think... Aquaman is going to be my first," the blue robot stated, before he shifted his gaze to his sister. "... How about you, Roll?"

"I think I'll go after Woodman. I don't mind getting leaves stuck on my dress." Roll said with a chuckle, before bringing a fist up into the air. "Alright, Megaman! Shall we go then?"

Megaman smiled to his sister. "Yeah." he answered, giving his sister a reassure nod. "Let's go."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- _Meanwhile, in a fortress somewhere far away..._ -**

"Aquaman!" Dr. Wily cried aloud, as he turned his chair to face his said creation. "You're up to action!"

A water-themed robot named Aquaman jumped from his seat excitedly, crying out in joy.

"Alright! It looks like that blue boy choose to fight the _handsome guy_ first!" Aquaman said aloud, holding out his hand graciously as twinkling 'stars' could be seen all around him.

"Oh, _man_. Not this 'handsome guy' _thing_ again..." Coldman muttered knowingly as he face-palmed, and letting his fingers slid down his face.

"_Man_, I was hoping the blue troublemaker would pick me first so I can suck the life _out_ of him... But _meh_, guess it's not my time to shine yet," Shademan said with a chuckle, his big bat-like wings stretching out in motion.

All the Robot Masters cringed once they heard Shademan's words, and they felt as if chills crawled up their spine.

"R-Remind me to _not_ get on this side of his," Flameman said quietly to the others, who just nodded in agreement at the statement.

Just then, Piano walked into the room while holding a small rectangular-shaped device that supports a screen, a confused look was visible on her face.

"_Uh_... Dad?" the purple-haired girl called out, her eyebrow arched up in bewilderment as she stared at the screen of the device she held. "I think this Megaman enemy had... asked _someone_ to help him. And this _someone_ is now off to Woodman's stage."

"... _Huh_?"

Dr. Wily gave Piano a skeptical look, as if unsure the girl telling him the truth. Seeing this, the purple-haired girl sighed before she held up the rectangular-shaped device she had in her grasp.

"Look at this, Dad," Piano told her creator, pointing to the screen of the rectangular-shaped device she held. "While Megaman was swimming his way through the obstacles at Aquaman's stage, someone— a _girl_— is currently smashing some _Bubble Bat_ to nothing but shreds with her red arm cannon at Woodman's stage."

"**_Say_ what?!**" Dr. Wily cried aloud, sounding completely shocked. A girl? No... It couldn't be _that_ household robot girl at Light's house... _could it_?

Desirous to know if his guess was true, Dr. Wily hopped off his seat before he walked to Piano, looking at the device the robot girl held in wonder...

At least he was, until the screen that shows the picture of Megaman battling three cuttlefish-like robot called _Surumaker_ in water changed to an image of a blonde girl shot and destroy two bat-like robot called _Bubble Bat_ with her red arm cannon.

"**_W_-_What_ the heck?! This _can't_ be true!**" Dr. Wily exclaimed in shock, his eyes widened as he snatched the rectangular-shaped device away from Piano's hands so he could focus his eyes at the screen attached to the device.

The mad doctor's eyes twitch once he had his eyes focused at the screen. It is clear now that the blonde girl was none other than Roll— a household robot girl made by Dr. Light and is the younger sister of Megaman.

Silence took time to sneak in between all the people in the room before Dr. Wily broke it by mutter out... a _chuckle_?

"So... Instead of making a new battle robot, that _troublesome_ Light remodel his household robot, _Roll_, to help Megaman to _stop_ me?" Dr. Wily uttered somehow in astonishment, and the room quickly fall silent once again. This made Piano and the other 7 Robot Masters confused as they stared to their creator in wonder.

But once again, the silence broke when Dr. Wily snickered before he suddenly laugh out loud. "Haha... _Ahaha_... **WAHAHAHAHAHAHA**! _Oh_, boy! I can't believe this! I didn't know that troublesome Light was _this_ pathetic!" the mad doctor cackled with a grin, before he turned to face the Robot Masters. "Aquaman, Woodman! I command you to go to your respective place and wait for the arrival of your opponent! Aquaman, I hope you're _not_ failed to defeat Megaman this time! And as for you, Woodman... A little girl _isn't_ a big problem for you, is it?"

Aquaman and Woodman took a few step forward before they bowed slightly to their creator.

"I _won't_ failed this time, Dr. Wily! I, _Aquaman_, **promise you victory over Megaman!**" the water-themed Robot Master stated aloud as he shot water upwards, creating a small line of rainbow.

"I actually want to beat Megaman _more_ than anyone, but I guess _that_ little girl is a good warm up for me!" Woodman exclaimed with a grin as he punches his fist together in determination.

Dr. Wily smiled evilly. "Excellent, **excellent**! I expect good news from both of you when you're back! _Now_, **GO!**"

"**_YES_, DR. WILY!**" both Aquaman and Woodman shouted aloud before they're gone in a beam of light, heading out to their respective places.

"So... That blonde girl's _name_ was Roll?" Piano muttered, looking amused as she smiles almost wickedly. "I don't know why, Dad, but I think she's good. I can't wait to battle her one day."

"What the— **Piano**! That blonde girl _isn't_ my arch-nemesis! The blue robot _is_ the one!" Dr. Wily stated aloud, almost angrily.

Piano chuckled. "I know that, Dad. It's _just_..." she stopped, smiling suspiciously before she continued, "... I had a feeling that we'll meet face to face and will engage to a battle, Dad... And I'm _pretty_ sure it will happen one day."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- _Meanwhile, somewhere at a place with water everywhere..._ -**

***Music Starts : Underwater Stage (Megaman 8)***

Megaman inhaled a deep breath as he swim out of the water, feeling a bit relieved to can finally out to the water's surface.

It was a tough route back in the water. Not only he need to swim his way through the deathly spikes, Megaman also need to battle an army of ammonite-like robot named **Ammoner**, an army of oyster-like robot named **Shell'n**, and an army of cuttlefish-like robot named**Surumaker**. He need to battle _all_ of them because they're getting on his way and always try to attack him.

_I guess Dr. Wily_ really _meant it when he said upgrades, huh?_ Megaman thought, already feeling a bit tired with the fight between him and the army of aquatic-themed robots he just had a moment before.

_I wish I had an E-Tank with me right now..._ Megaman hoped mentally as he sighs aloud, knowing he should continue no matter what.

Noticing a metal ladder leading upward just above him, Megaman latched his arms to one of its many handles before he pulled himself out of the water. Once the 'Blue Bomber' climbed up and standing on the hard surface of the metal platform the ladder attached on, suddenly, two grenades flew to his way and explodes once they made contact with him.

"Agh!" Megaman cried for the sudden pain he just received, before he stumbles back and _almost_ lose his footing on the platform he currently stood on. Coming back to his senses, the 'Blue Bomber' looked up, finding a green, _Sniper Joe_-like robot named **Joe Classic** stood a few meters from him, ready to throw another two grenades at him.

"Oh, _no_ you don't!" Megaman exclaimed, quickly charging up his Mega Buster before he shot the Joe Classic with it, destroying it instantly. However, the Joe Classic's two grenades are still up in the air, so Megaman shot it with his Buster and wipe it out while it was still in the air.

"_Phew_... That was close," Megaman uttered in relief, sighing aloud. He then proceed to jump to the metal platform across him before he climbs another ladder that went to the upper level. Once everything was said and done, he now stood at a wooden bridge next to waterfall, that unexpectedly leads to a... dead end.

***Music Ends***

"_H-Huh_?" the 'Blue Bomber' muttered confusedly, looking around. "Where should I go ne— **WHOA!**"

Suddenly, the bridge where Megaman stood on broke to pieces, and he was left falling down. Just then, he saw a big, fish-like robot jumped out of the waterfall. It has round green body with a red gem in the middle and two blue claw-like thing attached to it, its small beady eyes were fixed to Megaman as the 'Blue Bomber' realized who the fish-like robot was.

"_Gorone_... Dr. Wily brought you back too?" Megaman wondered, remembering he ever fought the sub-boss robot back when Dr. Wily uses this thing called 'Evil Energy' for doing his evil deeds, and when he travel his way through Aquaman's stage back then, he meet this big fish-like robot and defeat it.

"I guess this _won't_ be the same like last time, knowing Dr. Wily had put upgrades in you," Megaman pointed out, charging up his Mega Buster. "But that doesn't mean I would give up here. I will battle you once again, and I will defeat you for good!"

The blue bomber pointed his Buster to the fish-like robot, who gave him an angry look as it ready to launch its attack.

"Alright, then!" Megaman yelled aloud, looking at his opponent right in the eye. "... Let's do this!"

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- _Meanwhile, somewhere at a jungle of some sort..._ -**

***Music Starts : Woodman Stage (Megaman 2)***

"Take this!"

Roll switches her right arm to a red Buster before she fires a charged-shot to a big, blue dog-like robot called **Friender** before her. It destroyed instantly once Roll's shot hit it.

"Your name is Friender, but you don't act _friendly_ at all," Roll commented with a loud huff, switching her right arm back to her normal hand. "Well, better continue with the quest and defeat Woodman!"

With that, Roll climbed over the high ledges, shot and destroy some Bubble Bat on her way, and either climbed up and down ladders to go to the next area.

_If I should comment_, Roll stated mentally, sighing. _I would say that this place is a_ total _mess— leaves are scattered around the ground and metal shreds are everywhere... I wish I can clean this place to make it tidy and nice-looking. But since this place is_ kind of _owned by Dr. Wily... well, guess I'll_ take back _my words._

A few minutes later after running through the place, Roll is forced to stop on her track when she witness... a _huge_ army of robots a few meters before her.

The blonde girl's eyes bulged out in shock. A few meters before her are an army of robots that consists of the bat-like robot **Bubble Bat**, the rabbit-like robot **Robbit**, and the chicken-like robot **Kukku**. They stood there somehow in proud, blocking her way to go forward.

Roll's eyes slowly back to its normal size, but her right eye suddenly twitch, and she slowly gritted her teeth together in annoyance.

"... _Really_?" the blonde girl muttered almost indignantly, her hands balled to tight fist at her sides. "So _all_ of you choose to fight in group to finish me off? I seriously never thought Dr. Wily's bots could plan and do such an _unfair_ thing like attacking a person in group!"

Roll brought her right arm to her back before pulling out her unique-designed broom, which consists of a long metal handle that attached to a red rectangular _thing_ that keep all the light brown-colored bristles in place. She always brought this broom just in case she needs it, and to her, this is _one_ of many times she should use it.

"**LET ME GO THROUGH!**" the blonde girl yelled aloud, as she charged forward and swung her broom around with all her might. One by one, the robots are all knocked away thanks to the force from Roll's broom swing, and it continues until Roll found all of the robots are gone from her sight, and she decided to stop swinging her long-handled 'weapon'.

***Music Ends***

"_Uh_... Well, that's kind of... _awkward_," Roll uttered, unsure what to say about what she has just done with the broom she currently hold in her right hand.

A beeping sound was heard from the small ear piece Roll wore on her right ear, and she quickly tapped it.

"_Roll, this is Megaman. I just want to check on you... Are you alright out there?_" Megaman's voice came from the ear piece Roll was wearing, the worry in his voice is clear.

Roll almost laughed upon hearing the question, especially once she remember what she has done to the robots around with her broom. Up until this moment, she still can't believe that she could '_sweep away_' the robots easily. She then presume that this got to do with the combat systems her father installed in her.

"Don't worry, Megaman. I'm alright! Sure, the robots are quite troublesome, but I can handle it!" Roll said proudly to her brother. "Anyway... How are things there, Megaman?"

"_Like you, I'm doing just fine,_" the blue robot replied, as Roll could imagine a smile was there on his face. "_I just defeat this fish-like robot called Gorone, and I've got to say that it is stronger than before... Well, I guess I will continue with my quest now. Roll, be safe, alright?_"

And with that last statement, Megaman hung up, the subtle click of disconnection went through Roll's right ear as he did so.

"Well then," Roll gazed up to the grey metal door before her, the big '**Dr. W**' written above the door marked that she almost reach the boss of this stage— which is none other than Woodman.

"I better get going, too," the blonde girl murmured before she proceed to the grey metal door in front of her, ready to face Woodman with a big determination flares up within her...

* * *

**Well, there ya go... My first attempt at writing stage scenes of Megaman. Sorry if it seems imperfect to your eyes. X_x**

**Well, guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rematch of the Leaves

**Hello, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous Chapter, buddies! x3 ..Anyways, I would like to thank _krikanalo, blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot_, and _Snodin_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3**

**I've repaired some minor mistakes at the previous Chapter. You might want to check it out if you got some time with you, buddies. ;)**

**Alright, then! With no further ado, I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does... Yup, now move on to the story~! xD_**

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 4 : ****Rematch of the Leaves**

Roll arched an eyebrow up at the sight of yet another grey metal door before her. She placed her hands on her hips, looking totally bewildered.

The blonde girl thought it was weird... Because _just_ a few seconds ago, she passed through a grey metal door that led her to this narrow corridor, with the low ceiling just above her head. So why there is this _exact_ same grey metal door again stood _even_ proudly in front of her? And more importantly, _why_ did Dr. Wily made this corridor _thing_ in the first place? Surely, it's not for playing around with Megaman's feeling to make him doubt to go on, is it?

_Because if it was, I'll make_ sure _Dr. Wily will regret it if he's playing around with my brother's feeling,_ Roll thought indignantly, before she walk to the grey metal door in front of her and proceed forward.

Once she was on the other side of the grey metal door, Roll shrieked as she fall down to the ground that level is unexpectedly _way_ too lower than where the door placed. She then focused everything to her feet in order to land on the ground safely on the said body part, but she instead landed unsteadily at her destination, stumbling forward _and_ onto her face.

Roll groaned before she push herself off the ground, using one arm to rub the dirt from her face. Once she was up on her feet, she looks around.

She's now inside an all-brown small room with flat ground and a ceiling that is quite high. Said ceiling were modified like stairs— one was low, the other was quite high, the next goes low again, and so on.

When Roll take her eyes off the unique-designed ceiling, she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. There's someone sitting a few meters from her, back leaning against the wall and seemingly asleep.

This someone is a big and plump... _tree trunk_? The weirdness not just end there— this '_tree trunk'_ also has a pair of arms and legs, which confused Roll completely.

But when Roll saw a writing of '**W**' on the '_tree trunk'_s chest and waist, the blonde girl realized that this '_tree trunk'_ is the one she's been looking for. The '_tree trunk'_ is none other than Woodman— the Robot Master she pursue to find back during her journey through the jungle-like place.

"**Woodman!**" Roll shouted to the jungle-themed Robot Master, while said Robot Master jerked and sprang up from his sleep immediately upon hearing Roll's loud voice.

"**Man**! What's the _big_ idea?!" Woodman grumbled aloud, slowly getting up on his feet. "Can't _you_ see I'm slee—!" the jungle-themed robot began to protest, but stopped when he see the blonde girl who stood far in front of him.

"_Well_, well, well... If it isn't Megaman's _weakling_ sister. I'm surprised you made it up here," Woodman said mockingly, purposely emphasizing the word '_weakling'_. "But you'll lose here in my hands, little girl. Megaman is the _only_ one I seek to fight, and you're nothing more than a good punching bag."

After hearing the statement, Roll was angry, an anime-like popping vein was there on her head. "**H-Hey**! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" the blonde girl asked indignantly, her right eye twitched in anger. "I'm _not_ a weakling! Don't judge anyone badly before you get to know them, Woodman!"

"Hah! I don't need to do such _thing_ like that— it's a _waste_ of time!" Woodman mocked the blonde girl again, which made Roll's anger flaring up even more. "Look, girl, _why_ don't you just turn back while you can? Now you better hurry before I change my mind about turning you into scrap metal."

"Are _you_ joking with me? There's _no_ way I would do that! Even with the fact that you're _also_ redesigned now by Dr. Wily!" Roll retorted aloud, switching her right arm to a Buster before she points it to the jungle-themed Robot Master. "Look, why don't we just start the battle and _see _who's the weakling here?"

"_Ah_... So the _weakling_ choose to fight, eh? Hah! Now _that's_ what I called as a challenge!" Woodman exclaimed, purposely emphasizing the word '_weakling'_ once again as he got to his battle stance. "Just don't cry if you lose, little girl! I mean, I can see the result of this battle already!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Roll said aloud, as she got to her battle stance and began to charge energy to her Buster. "I'll make _sure_ to defeat you and prove you that I'm _not_ a weakling, Woodman! So be prepared!"

"Heh! We'll _see_ about that, girl!" Woodman exclaimed with a grin as he brought his arms up, multiple leaf-shaped pieces of metal colored green began to appear all around the jungle-themed Robot Master as he did so.

***Music Starts : Boss Theme (Megaman 2)***

"Take this!" Woodman throw a ring of four leaf-shaped metal pieces at Roll, who reacted quickly and dodge the attack by side-stepping. She quickly countered by firing a fully-charged shot at the Robot Master, who barely had time to react before finally got hit by the charged-shot.

"Ugh!" Woodman grunted in pain, closing one of his eye in motion as he look up to Roll.

"_Heh_. For your first try, you've done _well_, girl," the jungle-themed Robot Master praised the robot girl. However, he said that with a suspicious grin, much to Roll's confusion. "But I'm afraid you forget about the '_rain'_."

"_H-Huh_? What are you—" Roll began to ask, but was abruptly interrupted by a _sudden_ sharp sting of pain stabbed her back. This made the blonde girl cried out in pain before she fell down on one knee.

Wincing quietly, Roll looked over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes focused to her back. There are four leaf-shaped metal pieces stuck on her back, and small sparks start to pop out from the newly-formed 'wound'.

"Aside from throwing them, I can summon the 'leaves' to fall down from the ceiling and hit whatever target I had in mind," Woodman starts explaining, as Roll narrowed her eyes to the Robot Master. "Now _you_ see who's the winner of this battle, _aren't you_?"

At Woodman's statement, Roll gave out a loud sigh before she proceed to get up on her feet, and slowly pulling out the four 'leaves' embedded on her back.

"_Hmph_. You _sure_ talk big, aren't you?" the blonde girl pointed out, silently charging up her Buster. "The battle has just begun, so don't get cocky just yet!"

"Then make me do _just_ the thing, you _weakling_," Woodman said derisively as he summon eight of his 'leaves' and launch it to Roll in a form of a ring. Seeing this, the blonde girl quickly step sideways, avoiding the sharp 'leaves'. After that, she runs to the jungle-themed Robot Master while pointing her fully-charged Buster at her opponent.

"**Roll Buster!**" the robot girl cried aloud, finally giving a name to her Buster. She then launches her fully-charged weapon at Woodman, and it hit him _straight_ in the head. This made the jungle-themed Robot Master yelled in agony, while Roll was left dumbfounded at the sight as she _never_ aimed to hit Woodman in the head.

"_Urgh_... How **_dare_** you..." Woodman muttered angrily while clutching his now-damaged head tightly, quietly hissing in pain as he shot a dangerous glare at Roll.

"_That's_ it, you little girl... **I WON'T TAKE _ANY_ MORE DAMAGE FROM YOU!**" the jungle-themed Robot Master roared indignantly, as he summoned his 'leaves' down from the ceiling to fall down to Roll while increasing the speed and the amount of it.

Roll gasped and grew frantic upon seeing the '_rain'_ made by Woodman. She avoid each of the leaf-shaped metal pieces that fall down at her direction by side-stepping. However, the 'leaves' are now moving quite fast, and Roll barely managed to dodge them all. Some 'leaves' were succeed in giving small cuts all around her body, leaving her dress torn at some parts.

_I can't... I _can't_ make it..._

Roll's breath hardened as dread began to rise within her. She hate to admit it, but with Woodman's sharp '_rain'_ of leaf-shaped metal pieces poured down to her in high speed, the blonde girl doubt she would survive and win this battle.

Not long after that, Woodman's words began to sink into her— about of how she's nothing more than a _weakling_. She felt as if she was shot _right_ through the chest, piercing into her core and make a hole visible inside her troubled mind.

Roll is still avoiding Woodman's dangerous '_rain'_ by side-stepping, but her dread and her decreasing spirit made it easier for the 'leaves' to fall down and damaging her more than before.

_I guess this is it... I_ won't _make it._ That's _for sure..._ Roll thought in despair, starting to accept her horrible fate. _I'm sorry, Megaman... I had **failed** you..._

Roll sighs aloud and close her eyes in desperation once she thought so, and would fell to her knees and lose all her hope to keep alive...

... _if_ she didn't notice that Woodman's 'leaves' began to lose its aim at her.

_Eh...?_

Roll's eyes shot open in surprise, realizing the 'leaves' Woodman launched to her start to miss its aim at her by any second. She confusedly looked at Woodman, and finally noticed something.

Woodman is no more focused on his attacks. It was visible from his eyes, which glinted only with a huge determination to win. Anger is also seen from the Robot Master's face, and realization quickly hit Roll like a ton of bricks.

_I see... I_ know _now_, Roll thought, a huge spirit began to flare up inside her as a wide grin spread across her face. _Power comes only with control. As long as you have control of yourself, power comes automatically if you focus to get it._

Roll chuckled silently at Woodman's careless attempt to win this battle, more of his 'leaves' went pass her.

_Woodman... You're_ no _longer had control over yourself. That's a big mistake you make there,_ Roll pointed out mentally, bringing her right arm to her back. _I make_ even _a huge mistake too back then. Giving up is not an option to end a battle, and get distracted in a battle is_ not _a good thing._

Roll pulled her 'second weapon' out of nowhere— which is none other than her unique-designed broom, her grin grew even wider as she know the result of this battle.

_Because if one get distracted in a battle, they can forget _almost_ everything... even to forget the fact that they got_ strong _weapons with them._

"_Alright_, Woodman! Be prepared to **lose!**" Roll exclaimed in full determination. She then charged forward and swung her broom around with all her might. One by one, Woodman's dangerous 'leaves' are all knocked away thanks to the force from Roll's broom swing.

Woodman is shocked at the sight, but his _overly-high_ will to win made him unable to think straight. So instead of figuring a way out, the jungle-themed Robot Master summon more of his 'leaves' and launches it at Roll, careless to think if his 'leaves' were aimed right at its target.

Roll not bother to side-stepping as she know Woodman's weapon won't harm her much this time. So she held her broom with her right arm and keep swinging it around to knock away Woodman's 'leaves'. While doing so, she switch her left arm to a Buster and start to charge energy into it.

"**I _WON'T_ LET YOU WIN!**" Woodman roared angrily to Roll, growing more frustrated by any second as he launch more of his 'leaves' to the blonde girl, determinate to win no matter what.

"**Woodman!**" Roll yelled the Robot Master's name aloud, picking up her pace as more energy was being charged into her Buster. "Power comes _only_ with control! As long as you have control of yourself, power comes automatically if you focus to get it! But _what_ did you do instead? You're _no_ longer had control over yourself! That's a **big** mistake to make in the middle of a battle!"

Before Woodman knew it, Roll was already in front of him, her Buster is fully charged with energy. This shocked Woodman completely, and all he could do was stood still in shock, knowing that the tables have turned.

"I'm sorry, Woodman. But it seems... You _can't_ fight my brother Megaman this time. Also, now I prove to you that I'm _not_ a weakling, have I?" the blonde girl muttered proudly, pointing her fully-charged Buster to the jungle-themed Robot Master. "Again, I'm sorry, Woodman. But this battle _needs_ to end. So... I guess I'll see you later. **Roll Buster!**"

Once Roll said the last statement, she released her yellow-colored Buster shot to Woodman, who in return screamed aloud in agony, and was sent flying off a few feet from where he stood before he slammed to the metal wall behind him, making a loud, crashing sound of a metal.

The jungle-themed Robot Master then slipped down to a seated position onto the ground with a thud, a huge dent was created on the metal wall right at the spot where Woodman thrown at.

***Music Ends***

Roll was panting hard while she stared at Woodman's sitting form. Did she win, or it was the opposite? Slowly, the curious robot girl walk towards the Robot Master, her core was beating hard against her chest. When she reach the jungle-themed Robot Master, Roll crouched down and observes the Robot Master carefully, all while keeping her guard up.

There's no movement from the jungle-themed Robot Master, not even an inch. And by looking at Woodman's blank eyes, a _hard_, unbelievable realization quickly hit Roll.

"_I-I_... I did it..." Roll whispered to herself, a huge smile start to made its way to her face. "_I-I_... I win! **I WIN!**"

Roll would jump in joy for her _very_ first victory against a Robot Master, but she hold back the urge to do so when she looked back to the 'silent' Woodman.

A feeling of guilt start to flow into her heart. _Why_ does she felt this way? She had won, so _how_ come she feel sorry for Woodman?

_This feeling between relief _and_ guilt... Is Megaman felt this way too each time he defeat a Robot Master?_ Roll thought, placing her right arm to her chest. _It hurts... I wonder_ how _Megaman overcome this feeling? I mean, he always come back home with a warming smile..._

Sighing, she brought her left arm to Woodman and place it to the Robot Master's right shoulder, only to feel _something_ was flowing through her left arm before it spread completely inside her body.

Roll yelps before she pull her left arm away from Woodman, her eyes were wide in shock. _W-... What _just_ happened to me? And what's this _'feeling' _that flows inside me just now?_

Roll clearly had _no_ idea of what just happened to her. She then decided to ask either Dr. Light or Megaman about this, or maybe Auto. So after she went up to her feet and rub her now-tattered dress down for dust, the blonde girl activated her teleportation system, setting it to go to her home before she was gone from the place in a beam of yellow light...

* * *

**Whooo! Writing this Chapter really pumps me up somehow! Maybe it's because I can feel Roll's happiness (**minus the guilt**) for her first victory over Wily's Robot Master?**

**Hmm... _Maaaybe_. xD**

**But anyways, I _really_ enjoyed writing this Chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter too! :D**

**Next Chapter would be Megaman _versus_ Aquaman! I hope you're all waiting for it! x3**

**Well, guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rematch of the Water

**Hello, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews for the previous Chapter, buddies! x3 ..Anyways, I would like to thank _krikanalo, blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot_, and _Snodin_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3**

**I've repaired the mistakes at the previous Chapter. Big thanks to _blee7442_ and _Snodin_ to point out the mistakes at the previous Chapter! ;)**

**Alright, then! With no further ado, I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does... Yup, now move on to the story~! xD_**

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 5 : ****Rematch of the Water**

_Here I am... Finally. _

Megaman gave out a loud sigh as he gazed up to the grey metal door before him, the blue glowing '**W**' written at the metal door in front of him marked that he almost reach the boss of this stage— which is none other than Aquaman.

The blue robot stood there for a moment before he approach the grey metal door, which opens automatically once he near the door. As he walk forward and went through the door, the metal door behind him closed with a heavy and harsh _clang_.

Megaman almost jumped in surprise at the loud sound of the closing door. Alright, that's just _weird_... Is it him, _or_ the door seems to alive _and_ hate him just now? Surely, Dr. Wily is not watching him from somewhere unknown and _purposely_ made the metal door closed _that_ loud and harsh, right?

_Right_...?

Megaman blinked in surprise and shook his head rapidly, deciding to throw the weird conclusions away from his head. He then looked up, finding that he's now at a narrow corridor, with the low ceiling just above his head. Another grey metal door with blue glowing '**W**' written at it could be seen a few meters before him.

Doubt began to rise inside him. Oh, great. Not _this_ feeling again... Every time he come across this small hallway, a _huge_ feeling of doubt start to bubbled inside him. Sure, he _had_ to defeat the enemy that wait for his arrival behind the metal door in front of him, but he couldn't help but feeling guilty to know that he _need_ to hurt someone to finish this task.

_Why_ can't Dr. Wily just give up to take over the world? _Why_ can't the mad doctor realize that a peaceful world is a better place for a living? Is world domination _really_ matter that much for the doctor? If somehow Dr. Wily _did_ succeed in dominating the world, _what_ will he do? Make a vicious move to drastically change the peaceful world, _or_ he had another terrible plans up his sleeve?

Sighing, Megaman decided to cast off his doubts and troubled feelings, but found that he can't throw it away completely from him. _I hate it when_ this _happens... Maybe if I finish this quick, maybe I'll have a minute or two to get rid of this_ uncomfortable _feeling inside me... _

With the conclusion being made, Megaman began to walk to the grey metal door in front of him and proceed forward.

Once he was on the other side of the grey metal door, Megaman was now inside a small room with high ceiling, said ceiling consisted of piles of huge rocks that being held by a huge, strong-looking metal straps. The floor he stood on was metal in material that had small holes, making the clear blue water below the floor visible to him.

_Same as before..._ Megaman thought in slight wonderment. _Why_ did Dr. Wily only redesign and upgrading his robots, while his 'stages' are _still_ like the ones in the past? Is the mad doctor serious when he said that his head was _all_ spinning to build and sketching any new Robot Masters, which also means to give a new 'touch' to his 'stages'?

He then noticed something seems _off_ with the small-holed metal floor he stood on. Something was... _stuck_ within the small holes. It looked like small parts of a machine, and Megaman made a mental note to scan what it was later.

A huge pillar of water shot up from the water below and through the metal floor, bringing Megaman out from his world of thoughts. The water pillar also made the blue robot stumble back a bit in surprise as a light gasp escaped his mouth.

When the water pillar fell apart, a robot dropped to the ground. When Megaman's bright green eyes focused on the robot, he quickly realized _who_ it was.

"**Aquaman!**" the 'Blue Bomber' shouted to the aquatic-themed Robot Master, while said Robot Master laughed proudly as he looked over the blue robot.

"_Well_, well! If it _isn't_ Megaman! I've been waiting for you!" Aquaman said aloud, seeming so proud as he shot water upwards from his hose-like right hand, creating a small line of rainbow that has his name written on it. "You already defeated me last time, Megaman. But now, _I'm_ the one who will defeat you! Now that I've been redesigned and upgraded by Dr. Wily, I'll show you what _ultimate power_ I possess! So prepare yourself!"

"Aquaman! Stop! We _don't_ have to fight!" the 'Blue Bomber' began to protest, his right hand swung to the side in motion. "Why can't we just—!"

"**Silence**! Your words mean _nothing_ to me, blue boy!" the aquatic-themed Robot Master interrupted with a loud tone, pointing his hose-like hand to Megaman. "Actions spoke _more_ than words! So let's just fight and _see_ who is the _**strongest!**" _

***Music Starts : Big Boss Battle (Megaman 8)* **

Aquaman shoots a jet of water to Megaman, which soon multiples to three rows of water jets. Noticing this new change of the Robot Master's attack, the 'Blue Bomber' quickly dodged the attack by side-stepping or slide under the water jets while charging energy to his Buster. However, when he stood up, one of the water jets succeed in giving damage to Megaman's right leg, which create quite a big dent on his right leg's blue armor.

"_Ugh!_" Megaman grunted quietly in pain, closing one of his eye in motion. "I-I didn't see that one... But _that_ damage alone is not enough to stop me! Take _this_, Aquaman!"

After saying those words, Megaman pointed his fully-charged Buster to Aquaman before he release it to the Robot Master, who in return cried in pain, but manage to stood still as he only stumbling back a step.

"Well, _that_ attack was kind of surprised me, but you have to do _better_ than that to defeat me, Megaman!" Aquaman pointed out, somewhat mockingly. "Alright, since you're done with your turn, it's _my_ turn now! **Water Balloon!**"

Aquaman shoots a stream of water balls to Megaman, which the blue robot knows will follow his movement. So he quickly step sideways, jump, and even sliding on the floor to avoid the water balls, and he did. When he was up to his feet, he once again charging energy to his Buster. Aquaman noticed this, and quickly make a move.

"I won't take _any_ more damage from you, **Megaman!**" Aquaman shouted to his enemy before he once again launches '_Water Cannon_' to Megaman, this time, it multiples to eight rows of water jets. Seeing this, the 'Blue Bomber' made a quick move to avoid all the water jets while still charging energy to his Buster. When the Buster is fully-charged, Megaman brought up his Mega Buster before he shot his trademark charged-shot from it, aiming it to Aquaman.

The charged-shot hit Aquaman straight in his right hand— his hose-like hand where he launches his attack a moment ago. This made the aquatic-themed Robot Master yelled in pain.

"**Aagh**! _What_...? N-No! **Anything but **_**my right arm!**"_ Aquaman cried aloud, quickly observers his damaged hose-like arm. Upon he saw the _large_ dent that was left on his said arm thanks to Megaman's charged-shot, the aquatic-themed Robot Master grew mad before he shot a dangerous glare to the blue robot who stood a few meters before him.

"How _dare_ you, **Megaman?!**" the aquatic-themed Robot Master roared aloud, his red eyes suddenly become a bit _purplish_ in color before he brought his left arm up. "_Y-You_... **YOU'LL _PAY_ FOR THAT!**"

Once Aquaman shouted those words, the Robot Master brought his left arm down as suddenly, a _large_ amount of water in blue-_purplish_ color shot up from the floor below Megaman, creating a huge pillar of water that trapped the 'Blue Bomber' inside. This shocked Megaman as he look around, once again witnessing the new changes of Aquaman's attack.

Not long after, Megaman heard Aquaman's angry voice, somehow echoing.

"_**WATER PARALYZE!**"_

After hearing those words, Megaman felt the floor he stood on shake a bit before the blue-_purplish_ water pillar that surrounds him fell at him, soaking him completely. But being soaked wasn't a big deal for him as Dr. Light made him a water-proofed robot.

But _something_ unexpected happens. A few seconds later, Megaman felt an _extreme_ jolt of pain inside him, flowing through his core to _all_ around his body. This made the 'Blue Bomber' screamed in pain before he fell to the floor below him on his back.

While grunting in pain, Megaman found his whole body is _completely_ paralyzed. This surprised the blue robot, and he struggled to move, but it didn't work out.

"**Hahahahaha**! You _can't_ move now, _can you_? That attack I gave you just now _not_ just an ordinary one that would break a robot that wasn't water-proofed! It's my new attack that if hit a robot, it would paralyzed the robot completely _and_ allow me to attack the robot **easily!**" Aquaman said mockingly, as he casually walked towards his immobile enemy, his red-_purplish_ eyes has changed completely to _purple_, much to Megaman's surprise. "Now _you_ see the ultimate power I possess, _have you_? It was all thanks to Dr. Wily who gave me a second chance to turn you to scrap metal, Megaman!"

Megaman gritted his teeth as he struggle more to get up, but to no avail as he remained laid down on the floor.

"It's _useless_ to keep fighting, Megaman! Your life ends here, in my hands!" Aquaman said with a cackle, his eyes seems to glimmering in delight as he pointed his hose-like hand right in front of the blue robot's face. "Now then... _Any_ last word before me, the _handsome guy_ Aquaman, **_blast_** your head off your body, _blue boy_?"

Megaman's eyes widened, realizing that something is _definitely_ wrong with Aquaman, especially with the Robot Master's eyes being _purple_, and his voice seems... _darker_. The blue robot wants to clench his hands to fist, but his paralyzed body not allowed him to do the task.

_No... I_ can't _be__ defeated here._ Megaman thought, biting his lip. _I _need_ to win... But **how**? _

Time seems to stop as Aquaman waited for Megaman to speak his 'last words'. The 'Blue Bomber' opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the fingers of his left hand touched _something_ as all of a sudden, a foreign, yet familiar '_feeling_' was flowing through his left arm before it spread completely inside his body.

Megaman's bright green eyes bulged open. _Wait... This _'feeling'_... It **can't** be. _

"**Hey! _Say_ something before _my_ patience is running out!**" Aquaman yelled to his immobile enemy, pointing his weapon more closer to Megaman's face.

Aquaman watched Megaman's green eyes focused on his, remaining silent. But a few seconds later, the blue robot gave out a loud sigh before he closed his eyes.

"_Yes_," the blue robot said finally after a long silence, opening his eyes. "I have something to say."

"**FINALLY!**" the aquatic-themed Robot Master exclaimed with a very loud tone, grumbling quietly. "... _Well?_ What's it?"

Megaman closed his eyes once again. Aquaman become confused at the sight, but his confusion quickly changed to _shock_ when he heard the next words out from his enemy's mouth.

"_Database scan complete. Activating the data..._" Megaman muttered with a calm voice, his armor started to glow and change in color— his body suit transformed in color from light blue to bright yellow, while his cobalt armor changed to green color.

"I'm sorry, Aquaman. _But_..." Megaman opened his eyes again, looking at the Robot Master right in the eye. "... **_Astro Crush_**."

Aquaman's eyes grew wide upon hearing the last statement. With a bad feeling, the aquatic-themed Robot Master looked up, only to witness the thing he feared most.

Formed high at the ceiling were a group of balls made of machine, surrounding the balls are bright, scorching pink flames, making it looked like a group of meteors. Aquaman stood still in shock as he stumble back a bit, his wide eyes focused to the 'meteors'.

"**A-A-_Astro__ Crush_?! B-But _HOW?!_**_"_ the aquatic-themed Robot Master shrieked in horror, as he diverts his gaze to Megaman, who was still immobile and laid down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Aquaman. But it _seems_ Dr. Wily forget to clean this place up," the 'Blue Bomber' muttered with a small smile, already knowing how this battle ends. "I _knew_ it. It _really_ is small parts of a machine that stuck within some holes of this metal floor I 'laid down' at. And _fortunately_, these small parts were none other than the remaining pieces of '**Astro Crush**' that I used when I last fight you. And thanks to my scanning capability, I can _once again_ equip and use your weakness to defeat you, **Aquaman!**"

"**N-No**! Please! **A-Anything _but 'Astro Crush'!_**_"_ Aquaman yelled desperately, almost like begging to his enemy to spare his life. "_Oh_, Megaman! _P-Please_ don't make those 'meteors' fall on—!"

"I'm _sorry_, Aquaman..." Megaman interrupted the Robot Master. "You _know_ I can't do that... So I'll see you later. **_Down_ to the enemy now, '_Astro Crush_'_!_**_" _

"W-W_-_**What**?! N-No! _**NOOOOOOOO!**"_ Aquaman cried out in frantic, taking a few step backwards before he fled to a haste. Forgetting that he currently inside a room, the aquatic-themed Robot Master gasped in horror once he witness the wall in front of him, and when he turned around, _all_ the pink-flamed 'meteors' executed by Megaman hurled at him, doing a _heavy_ damage for the Robot Master since it was his weakness.

"_**AAAAHHHH!**"_ Aquaman's containment body breaks and spills the water content everywhere, making his containment body dry inside. Sparks are all around his body as the Robot Master fell to his knees, using his left arm to support himself up on the small-holed metal floor below him.

"_U-Urgh_... A-Agh..." Aquaman looked to his enemy, feeling his energy began to dissipate by any second. "M-Megaman... _T-That_ was luck! W-When Dr. Wily rebuilt me again... I-I'll make _s-sure_... **TO DEFEAT _YOOUUU!_**_" _

With those last words, small explosions began to appear all around Aquaman's body, making trails of dark smokes coming out from the explosions' spot as Aquaman's eyes become blank. The aquatic-themed Robot Master then fall down to the hard metal floor with a loud thud as _no_ more movement coming from the defeated Robot Master.

***Music Ends* **

Megaman panted heavily as he switches back to his blue armor, thanking the fact that the odds are in his favor— because if it isn't, then he wouldn't defeat Aquaman thanks to his paralyzed condition.

Speaking of condition, he's still trapped in Aquaman's paralyzing effect. Megaman struggle to move, but found that he can't do it— not even an inch.

_N-Not good... I should call for help. _

But then he realize that to do so, he need his hand to tap the side of his helmet.

_Oh, no... What should I do? _

As if the odds are still in his favor, the intercom planted inside Megaman's helmet cracked to life, and the next voice coming from the intercom washed away the blue robot's worries.

"_M-Megaman? Are you okay...?_" Roll's voice came from the intercom, sounding worried. "_I've returned to the lab not a long ago, and I couldn't help but worried when I found you_ nowhere _in sight. When me and Auto track your signal, we found it, but it was **weak**! Megaman,_ what _happened to you?_"

Megaman gave out a long sigh as a small smile formed across his face. "I'm alright, Roll... My weak signal is probably because of Aquaman's attack that still left my body paralyzed. Which _means_... I can't move my body, _not_ even and inch."

"**_W-What?!_**" Roll exclaimed in shock, her loud voice made Megaman wince. "_Oh, Megaman! Please tell me you've defeated Aquaman!_"

"I... I did. I _just_... can't get back... to the lab, _that's all_," Megaman replied, his voice going more fainter each words he says... Wait, _what_?

"_R_-... _Roll_...? _I_—" Megaman began to say faintly, but was cut off when he felt his voice box... _switched off_ by itself.

"_M-Megaman? **Megaman**! What's **wrong?!**"_ Roll's frantic voice came, almost hurting Megaman's hearing system. But _that_ wasn't the thing that matters to him right now. Megaman opened his mouth, struggling to speak, but no words coming out from his mouth, only gurgle noise that brought wave of pain by any second.

"_M-Megaman? What's with your gurgling noi— Oh, no... Your paralyzing effect! It_ must _have infected your voice box! I must get you to Dad so he can repair you!_" Roll uttered in frantic, anxiety was clear in her voice. "_I-I'll call Cutman to help me pick you up! P-Please hang on until we get there, Megaman!_"

With that last statement, Roll hung up, the subtle click of disconnection went through Megaman's intercom as she did so.

Megaman wanted to sigh in relief knowing that Roll would pick him up, but found that he can't. So he closed his eyes instead, all while trying to endure the pain that grew _even_ bigger inside him...

But once again, the odds are in Megaman's favor. Two beams of light colored yellow and red flew down and landed a few meters before him, and materialized from the light beams were the ones that the 'Blue Bomber' waiting for— Roll and Cutman.

Like the rest of Light's family, Cutman also got redesigned. He's now taller and has green eyes. The same square-shaped lid at Megaman's chest was also present on him. The things that also new from the timber-felling Robot Master are the red piece that covered his entire neck— one that made him looked like as if he wore a turtleneck shirt, and the yellow '_L_' writing that stamped on the upper left part of his chest.

"**Megaman!**" Roll exclaimed in frantic as she rushed to her brother's side. Megaman slowly opened his eyes, finding his sister kneeled at his right side.

But his eyes... Megaman felt it _only_ manage to give him blurry images of his surroundings.

"_Oh_, no... Even your eyes started to get infected— it has _lost_ its green color!" Roll pointed out in anxiety. "This is bad... Cutman, **help me!**"

"I'm on it!" Cutman replied, rushing to Megaman's left side before he carefully slung the blue robot's left arm around the back of his neck, and brought the 'Blue Bomber' up from the floor while wrapping his right hand around his blue-armored brother's waist to keep Megaman on his feet. Roll was about to help when Cutman stop her.

"_Wait_, Roll. I think Megaman hasn't scan Aquaman's data yet," the timber-felling Robot Master told his sister. "Could you touch Aquaman's body over there and get his data?"

"Huh? _Uh_... Alright," Roll said before she walk towards Aquaman's body, kneeling beside the body. Can she _really_ copy a Robot Master's data just by touching the Robot Master's body? She felt unsure about it, but then shook her head before moving on to place her left hand on the aquatic-themed Robot Master's body.

Once her left hand was atop Aquaman's body, she feel _something_ was flowing through her left arm before it spread completely inside her body.

_Wait! This_ feeling_... It's the_ same _one when I touched Woodman's body! So touching a Robot Master's body means letting my scanning capability to work and get the defeated Robot Master's data, just like what Dad says to me back at the lab?_ Roll thought in slight surprise, slowly pull her left hand away from Aquaman's body. _So that means I currently have two weapon data within me? I better ask Dad or Auto how to use it later! _

"Cutman! I've scanned and obtained Aquaman's data!" Roll said aloud, standing up before she turned to the timber-felling Robot Master.

"_Alright_, good!" Cutman said, giving a quick nod to Roll. "Let's get out of here then! I think Megaman's condition is getting _worse!_"

"R-Right!" Roll replied with a nod. She then rushed to Megaman's right side and helped Cutman in carrying their immobile brother before they vanished from the place in the shape of light beams...

* * *

**Well... _That_ doesn't end well. What will happen next to Megaman? (X_x)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. And if any of you notice _any_ mistakes here in this Chapter, please let me know— I _really_ appreciate it if you do. :) **

**Well, guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Return the Favor

**Hello, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**I'm sorry that I show up late than usual, buddies. I just... got stuff to do, being in school and all. But anyways, thanks for the reviews for the previous Chapter, buddies! x3 ..Anyways, I would like to thank _krikanalo, blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot_, and _Snodin_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3**

**A big shout-out to _blee7442_ to give me such HUGE supports, so thanks a bunch, buddy! :D**

**Alright, then! With no further ado, I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does... Anyhoo, did any of you know what Keiji Inafune's "Mighty No. 9" is? I really had _no_ idea what it was... Anyone knows about it? _O_+**

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 6 : Return the Favor**

"_Oh, my_... Wily, what have you done now?"

Dr. Light could only stare in horror at the result of the machine's scan for Megaman's body. Roll, Auto, and Cutman also present there, and could only stared at the screen in shock and disbelief.

Back before, Roll and Cutman were back to the lab from Aquaman's place to come after Megaman, who can't move due to Aquaman's attack that paralyzed his body completely. However, the paralyzing effect unexpectedly going more and _more_ inside to Megaman's systems, and right at the moment, the effect has corrupted his voice box and eyesight.

When Dr. Light put Megaman to one of his many reparation tables and do a scan on the blue robot, he was left _shocked_ with the scan's result.

"A computer virus... has infected Megaman," Dr. Light finally said after a long silence, his eyes still focused on the screen that shows the scan's result from his robot son's body. "But _this_ computer virus... It was one out of many that would infect a PC, _not_ a robot!"

"This _computer virus_... Dad, what does it do to Megaman?" Roll asked, bad feeling began to flow within her as she eyed her brother, who laid down on the reparation table with cables attached on him, his eyes were blank and his face was somewhat pale. At that very moment, a frantic Cutman called _all_ of Dr. Light's Robot Masters and told them about Megaman's bad condition, doing it quite fast with his right arm flailing around while his left hand was at the intercom planted at the left side of his head.

"It will shutdown his systems one by one, and _now_, it succeed in making him catatonic, then continued in ruining his voice box and his eyesight," Dr. Light explained, his face was pale. "At _this_ rate, his core might also get attacked."

"D-Doctor... _This_ virus... Y-You're _serious_ about it?" Auto inquired the kind doctor, sounding frantic. "I-It's weird for me to said this, _b-but_... D-Doctor, please tell me that _this_ virus is the prank, **fake** shutdown virus that programmed to make one's computer shut itself!"

Upon hearing Auto's statement, Dr. Light, Roll, and Cutman blinked in surprise before they looked at the big green robot in bewilderment, with Roll and Cutman raised an eyebrow at the green robot.

"Uh... _Where_ did you get that information from?" Cutman asked in confusion, his head cocked to the side in wonder.

"_Uhm_... W-Well..." Auto began to say, rubbing the side of his head. "I found it at the internet a few days ago. It's about a _fake virus_ people made to prank their friends by doing a simple procedure with the application _Notepad_."

Somehow, Auto felt Dr. Light glared silently at him, so the green robot yelped before flailing his arms around while saying, "O-Of course, I _never_ get naughty to try it to one of your computers, Doctor. There are _many_ important data in your computers, so there's _no_ way I stressed you by this fake virus."

"_Ah_... That's good to hear," Dr. Light muttered, while Auto silently sighing in relief to know that the kind doctor wasn't mad at him.

"So back to the main problem..." Dr. Light began to say, as all eyes fixed on him. "As much as I hate to say this, Auto, it _wasn't_ a fake virus that attacks Megaman's systems— it _really_ is a shutdown computer virus that resides inside Megaman."

"_Yeah_... I can see that..." Cutman said with a frown, as he and the others in the room saw the scan result of Megaman's body shows a new sign of system corruption, now at the blue robot's hearing system.

Dr. Light gritted his teeth when he saw it. "N-Not good... What's the _cure_ for this computer virus so it would stop corrupting Megaman's systems? _Oh, dear_..."

Everyone in the room were left speechless at Dr. Light's words. The severity of the situation started to sink in. They're all worried about Megaman, dreading that something worse will happen to the kind young hero.

Roll tried to stay optimistic as much as possible, but she couldn't help letting darker thoughts cloud her mind. Lowering her head without another word, she and the others in the room stood in utter silence, too lost in thought about what to do to find out what could they do to help Megaman out from his current condition...

Suddenly, a loud voice of a scream ringed through their ears, interrupting their trail of thoughts.

"**DR. LIGHT! _DR. LIIIIGGHHT!_**_"_

The door of the room suddenly _slammed_ open, producing a _loud_ echo that almost made Dr. Light, Roll, Cutman, and Auto jumped in surprise. The four mentioned people turned their heads to the door, finding _two_ out of many creations of Dr. Light stood there, their face shows as if they know something surprising.

The first from the two robots who stood at the door is **Elecman**. His redesigned body made him even taller than before, not to mention his armor are now more detailed. A writing of '_L_' colored white was stamped on the upper left part of his chest armor, and his eyes are bright green.

The second robot was **Iceman**. His now-redesigned body was more taller compared to his 'old' one, but he was still the shortest of all Robot Masters made by Dr. Light. His eyes are bright blue, and a writing of '_L_' colored yellow was stamped on the upper left part of his chest.

"Dr. Light, **DR. LIGHT!**" Iceman cried aloud, while at the same time, clarifying that it was _him_ the one that screamed Dr. Light's name before. "Me and Elecman found a surprising result _from_... o-our experiments with the data in one of your computers, Dr. Light!"

"You mean _you_ 'playing' with the data in the computer to fill your boredom, _me_ trying to stop you, but _**we**_ ended up found something surprising in the middle of our... '_**little fight**_'," Elecman corrected with a groan as he silently glared at Iceman. Hearing this, Iceman uttered a yelp and close his eyes shut.

"I-I'm sorry! _P-Please_ don't punish me for this, Dr. Light!" the ice-themed Robot Master cried out an apology, begging his creator to forgive him.

"I-It's alright, Iceman. I forgive you, _okay_?" Dr. Light told his terrified creation, before he shifted his gaze to Elecman.

"What is it you and Iceman found, Elecman?" the doctor inquired the electric-themed Robot Master, his voice shows a little hope in it.

"_Well_, Doctor. You see..." Elecman began to say. "After I heard about Megaman's bad condition from Cutman, I quickly head back home from the city's nuclear power plants to see his condition. But then I saw Iceman playing around with your computer before I could reach your main lab, Doctor. I told him to stay away from it, but he won't. So me and Iceman had a... _little fight_ with the computer. That '_little fight_' I said there consist of holding the mouse and move it around fiercely, _not_ to mention the random clicking."

"But then _we_ unexpectedly run the data-combining test program _and_ found something shocking!" Iceman exclaimed suddenly, which annoyed Elecman to know the ice-themed Robot Master interrupts him before he could even finish his answer. "Me and Elecman had _found_ a way to cure Megaman from his current state!"

Upon hearing Iceman's last statement, loud gasps of shock came from the ones inside the room. And while Roll, Cutman, and Auto felt their core miss a beat, Dr. Light almost forgot how to breathe.

"A-Are you both _serious_ about this?!" Cutman almost screamed upon saying that, eyeing both Iceman and Elecman in disbelief.

"_Yes_, we are," Elecman answered, nodding. "_But_... The result of the data-combining test program are kind of weird, if I should say. It shows that we can annihilate Megaman's shutdown virus _if_ we make a medicine that contains a few anti-virus programs for PC, and..."

"_And_...?" Roll inquired the electric-themed Robot Master, wondering what's the last material needed to create the medicine to cure her 'sick' brother.

Elecman and Iceman look to one another, their faces shows that they somehow nervous, which confused the others. Then, as the two Robot Masters turned their heads back at them, Iceman keep his mouth shut while gazing down to the floor, while Elecman scratches the left side of his head.

"It's _Airman's weapon data_," Elecman finally said, his eyes squinted a bit as he look away from the others, feeling a bit awkward. "If we combined a few anti-virus programs for PC _and_ Airman's weapon data, we can make a medicine to cure Megaman's 'sickness'."

The room fell to an awkward silent once Elecman said those words, with Iceman still found the floor interesting to him. Roll, Cutman, and Auto were staring at the electric-themed Robot Master somewhat skeptically, while Dr. Light couldn't help but raising an eyebrow.

"... _W-What_?" Cutman finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "From _everything_ that sounded hard and almost impossible to find... _Airman's weapon data_ would do the trick?"

"I know it's hard to believe, Cutman. But the data-combining test program stated that Airman's weapon data had this _one 'particle'_ that can alter the composition of PC's anti-virus programs so it would be suitable to use for robots," Elecman explained, finally looking up to the others in the room, then to his creator. "_Doctor_... I was wondering if we can use Airman's data in your computer to make the medicine for Megaman?"

"_T-Timeman_ and... _O-Oilman_ were... o-out to find some anti-virus programs sold at the city as we speak. C-Can you do something about Airman's data in your computer, _Dr. Light_?" Iceman stammered nervously due to the awkward silence that lingered in the air a few minutes ago, before finally taking his eyes off the floor to look at his creator.

Dr. Light lowered his gaze to the ground, not replying to Iceman's question. But he knew that if he keep silent, it won't do any change. So the old doctor sighs aloud before he looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do anything," Dr. Light admitted, looking sorrowful. "A data that is quite old might be _hard_ to regenerate and reused, which means, the opportunity to reuse Airman's data in my computer as '_active data_' is _almost_ impossible. There had been _no_ chance of succeed for that."

Elecman and Iceman gasped in surprise upon hearing their creator's statement.

"_W-What_...? D-Doctor!" Elecman stumbled back a bit in surprise, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Please tell me you're _not_ serious about that!"

Dr. Light only stay silent at the question. He then shifted his gaze to Megaman, who still laid down on the reparation table with cables attached on him. At the moment, the blue robot had his eyes closed and seems asleep, but his face looks _deathly_ pale.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Light began to mutter, his hands clenched to fist at his sides as he closed his eyes shut. "_I'm sorry_..."

The severity of the situation is once again began to sink in. Everyone in the room stood in complete silence, some lowering their head. The scan result of Megaman's body once again shows a new sign of system corruption, now at the blue robot's core. Though it proceed to corrupt Megaman's core _very slowly_ than his other systems, it still made everyone couldn't let go the negative thoughts that began to cloud their mind...

But then Roll gasped aloud, bringing her head up as her eyes shot open. In doing so, she brought everyone's attention went to her.

"_One_ of the 8 Robot Masters that Dr. Wily reconstruct is **Airman!**" Roll exclaimed, her face started to lit up with hope. "If we can't use Airman's old data in Dad's computer, then we just need to get a _new_ one!"

"_Oh_, goodness! You're right, Roll! How come I forget about that?" Auto's frown quickly dissipate once he said that. "It looks like luck was on our side!"

"Then it's settled!" Cutman brought his hands up and clenched it. "I'm going to battle Airman and get his data!"

"Not mean to interrupt, _but_... Cutman?" Iceman called the timber-felling Robot Master. "You should be in the city's forest now to help logging and collecting timbers with the city's lumberjacks, _right_?"

Cutman yelped as he stumbling back a bit in surprise. "**E-EKH**?! A-Are you _serious_?! Man, I haven't check my schedule today!"

"If that's the case, _then_..." Roll placed a hand to her chest. "I'll go to Airman's stage and defeat him so I can get his data!"

"_W-What_? Roll! _That's_ dangerous!" Elecman stated aloud, eyeing his sister with a streaked look on his face.

"No! I can do this! Dad's _not_ installing combat systems within me for nothing!" the blonde girl retorted back, looking to the electric-themed Robot Master right in the eye. "Besides, if _you_ want to go instead, Elecman, you can't! You should be back at the city's nuclear power plants to help the people there, _right_?"

"_B-But_..." Elecman began to protest, but he ended up couldn't find words to say. He then glanced to Iceman, hoping the ice-themed Robot Master free at the moment.

"I-If you're thinking I got nothing to do, Elecman, then you're _wrong_," Iceman said, knowing exactly what the electric-themed Robot Master had in mind. "Same as you, I should head to the city. When we're on our way to the main lab, I got a call from one of the citizen to help him and his group with a task that had something to do with cold temperatures."

"I believe the rest of Dad's Robot Masters working with their own schedule too right now, so I'm the _only one_ left to go!" Roll pointed out, before she whirled to face her father.

"Dad! I need to go and defeat Airman so I could get his data! Megaman— _Rock_, he..." Roll paused, and was silent for a second or two before she continued, "he has saved my life _countless_ times, and now it's my turn to return the favor! Please allow me to do this, Dad! **PLEASE!**"

Dr. Light knew he was out of option other than sending Roll to Airman's place in order to save Megaman, especially with his Robot Masters busy with their own schedule. Not only that, Dr. Light saw Roll's bright blue eyes filled with worries that was hidden _almost perfectly_ with a huge determination.

_Those eyes... It's just like _how_ Megaman's eyes filled with the last time he claims he's going to save Roll and every robots from Roboenza._

Dr. Light let a loud, heavy sigh escaped his mouth, looking to his daughter right in the eye. _She has grown _so_ much... Just like Rock._

"Very well, Roll, my dear. You have my permission to go," Dr. Light said finally, giving a small smile to his robot girl. "And just in case you need something on your way, just turn on your intercom. Auto would be there to answer your call."

Roll return her father's smile, giving him a nod. "Thank you, Dad. I'll make sure to bring _good news_ when I'm back home," the blonde girl told the kind doctor. She then turned around and eyeing her brother Megaman, who still laid down on the reparation table.

"_But_..." Roll frowns as she shifted her gaze to the scan result of Megaman's body, eyeing the status of her brother's core corruption that still progressing slowly. "How _long_ does Megaman have left before the virus completely shutdown his core?"

"Let me check on that," Auto said as he observes Megaman's scan result screen, using the keyboard connected to the screen to type something that Roll barely manage to remember as the big green robot do it quite fast.

A single beeping voice was heard not long after. "_I_... I got it," Auto announced, his different way in talk indirectly tells Roll that the answer _won't_ be good. "I-It's... It's _one hour_. Megaman has _one hour_ before the virus consumed him completely."

"Then I'll go _now_," Roll quickly stated, as she walk towards the big computer placed just a few steps from Megaman's reparation table. Then, from the big computer's keyboard, the blonde girl clicked the picture of Airman at the screen before her body slowly materialized to yellow light.

"I'll be back _just_ in time! So please take care of Megaman until I get Airman's data!" Roll exclaimed to the people present in the room, before she finally gone from the room in a beam of yellow light...

* * *

**Oh, no! Megaman was infected with an unknown shutdown virus, and now it's up to Roll to get the last, most needed material to save the 'Blue Bomber'! Will she succeed, or it would be the opposite...? Find it out by keep reading this fic! :D**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, buddies! Next Chapter is in-progress, so I hope you're waiting for it! Yup, ****guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Retardation

**Hello, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**I'm sorry that I show up _really_ late than usual, buddies. As you all knew, _Fanfiction_(_.net_) is having a total fix-up days back, which is why I haven't update this fic. Now that the fix-up is done, I can update this fic again! _Yay_~! x3**

**Thank you for the reviews for the previous Chapter, buddies! x3 ..As always, before I continued to the fic, I would like to thank _krikanalo, blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot_, and _Snodin_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3**

**Yup, guess that's all for now. I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does. What I own is the plot of this fanfic~ ^^-_**

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 7 : Retardation**

In a fortress somewhere far away, Dr. Wily was sulking. As he sat on his big chair, the mad doctor propped one leg up on his knee and crossing his arms. He put on a glare at his big desk, looking at it as if the black wooden desk had done something that _really_ annoys him.

"... Dad? Are you _listening_ to me?" Piano inquired her creator, placing one hand to her hip. "Aquaman and Woodman were _defeated_ by Megaman and Roll respectively. Their bodies just arrived here, and both were on their reparation table back when you reconstruct them."

"**I _heard_ you, alright?! It's the TENTH time you said _that_ already!**" Dr. Wily roared aloud, making Piano stumble back a bit in surprise. "**Don't you have _anything_ good to tell me other than my shameful failures, Piano?!**"

"_Good news_, you mean?" Piano muttered with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "_Hmm_... Well..."

The look at Piano's face suddenly changed— from deadpan to somewhat mischievous, which surprised Dr. Wily that he almost fall from his chair.

"You don't need to worry about your arch-nemesis anymore, Dad," Piano told her creator. "Trust me, Dad. Megaman will take no action to stop you anymore, and if we're lucky, then your arch-nemesis will _never_ be able to do his heroic deeds ever again."

"... _Huh_?"

Dr. Wily still feel annoyed about the defeat of his 2 out of 8 reconstructed Robot Masters— 7 now since he returned Astroman to the stasis tube. But after he heard Piano's words, curiosity got the better of him.

"Alright, Piano. Tell me... _What_ do you mean by that?"

Piano smirked. "As we both knew, Woodman's defeat was because he can't control his anger, while Aquaman's defeat was because of the '**Astro Crush**'s remaining pieces that _unexpectedly_ stuck inside the metal floor's small holes, which came from Megaman who used it at his first fight with Aquaman— back before you reconstructed Aquaman.

"Now that I'm going to talk about Aquaman, I'll put Woodman out from this topic," Piano continued her explanation. "So, Dad. Back when you made Aquaman, _what_ is he empowered with?"

Dr. Wily put his hand under his chin in thought, tilting his head. "_Hmm_... Well, it's the dark thing called '_Evil Energy_'. What's the problem?"

"_Ah_, so it's _that_ dark energy you've ever told me... No wonder," Piano said, chuckling lightly. "_Well_, Dad. As we all know, in modern times like these, it was _easy_ for people to make viruses that were harmful for systems. Once a virus succeed in residing in one's system, the virus will start to corrupt the system and create _more_ of itself in order to ruin the system. Am I right, Dad?"

Dr. Wily arched an eyebrow up at Piano's statement. "_Well_, yes. You're right about that, Piano... But _really_, what is it you want to tell me?"

Piano sighed. "You still _don't_ get it, do you? Well, what I mean is, from _all_ the reconstructed Robot Masters, Aquaman and Astroman were the only ones that were empowered by '_Evil Energy_'. But since you put Astroman back to his stasis tube, Aquaman was the _only_ one in the group to ever been empowered by '_Evil Energy_'.

"Maybe _somehow_, the '_Evil Energy_' still resides within Aquaman's systems, so when you brought him back, '_Evil Energy_' acted in his systems like a virus, _only_, it was _positively_ giving him more power." Piano continued her explanation. "From the footage I saw back when you're out from the lab, I saw that Aquaman learned a new move that immobilized Megaman, _but_ at the same time, Aquaman infects your arch-nemesis with a dangerous shutdown virus, which originally '_Evil Energy_', I presume.

"At the footage _also_, I saw that the virus has shutdown Megaman's voice box and his eyesight, so if we're lucky, then he _won't_ live for long," Piano said with a firm nod. "But really, I need to check if the virus were strong enough to not get annihilated _so_ easily. Dad, can I go and check Aquaman's body? I would like to take a sample and study _more_ about the virus to make it useful for you."

Dr. Wily was dumbfounded at this. Alright, _long_ explanation, and now asking to do some research? The mad doctor _never_ thought Piano could do that. "_H-Huh_...? Are you _sure_ you can do that, Piano?"

"Don't worry, Dad. I can do just the thing," the purple-haired girl told her creator before bowing slightly. "Well, If you'll excuse me, Dad, I'm going to learn _more_ about this new virus. I'll make sure it can be useful for you one day,"

With that said, Piano turned on her heel before she walk out of the room, leaving her amazed creator behind.

_I made her nothing more than a battle robot. But_ boy, _I've never thought she would be_ more _than just being a battle robot! Hmph, if _only_ Bass could be like her..._ Dr. Wily thought, crossing his arms before he gazed up to the ceiling.

_But really... Where on Earth is that _troublesome_ black robot? _

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**- _Meanwhile, somewhere high up in the sky..._ - **

***Music Starts : Airman (Megaman II [GB])* **

"_Oh_, come on! Aren't there _any_ glass platforms that is **_long_** enough so I don't need to jump _again_ and **again?!**"

Roll dropped herself to her knees at the edge of a small rectangular glass platform, an irritated look placed on her face. It's been 30 minutes now since the blonde girl arrived at Airman's stage. _And_ within that last 30 minutes, Roll had to jump from one glass platform to another while fighting some robot enemy that prevented her to move forward— mostly the small, bird-like robot enemy named **Pipi** that would drop an egg-shaped capsule filled with many smaller version of itself.

"I _really_ need to keep my Buster ready just in case another Pipi shows up. But _seriously_," Roll muttered, still keeping the irritated look on her face as she huffed, "**_why_** can't Dr. Wily make a _longer_ platform so I don't need to jump _over_ and **_over_** again?! I'm running out of time if this continues!"

The blonde girl kept still for a moment before she sighs aloud, knowing she should continue no matter what, or else, Megaman— _Rock_, wouldn't be cured from his current state. Noticing another small rectangular glass platform across her, she finally stood up before she jumps to the said platform. She succeed to make it across, but landing unsteadily at her destination, and almost stumbling forward. _Almost_.

_Phew!_ That _was close..._ Roll thought in relief as she regain her balance. She was _kind of_ grateful that Dr. Wily made the glass platform with a thick and strong glass, not to mention the red-colored machine blocks that attached all around the platform. She would likely break the glass platform with her feet and falling down to no one knows where if Dr. Wily decides to use a thin and weaker glass to make the platform.

_It looks like there's_ no _Pipi around here... Well, that's_— _Wait a minute_, why _the wind seems to blow **harder** on me?_

Once the blonde girl thought so, suddenly, the wind blew past her _even_ harder, almost pushing her off the platform. This made Roll shrieks as she regain her balance, using her right hand to hold down her dress.

Roll brought her head up to see what had caused the wind to blow harder. When she _did_ look up, she saw a big blue robot with a fan in its mid-section, which Roll presumed to generate powerful winds to its enemies.

At first, she thought the big blue robot was **Airman**... but when she take a _careful_ look, she realized that it _wasn't_ Airman whom she witness— it was **Matasaburo**, a robot enemy made by Dr. Wily that had similarity to Airman at the fan in its mid-section.

"_Ugh_, you _got_ me there. I can't believe I saw you as _Airman_," Roll grumbled as she sighs aloud, switching her left arm to her red Buster. "But anyway, you're _kind of_ blocking the way, so..."

When the Matasaburo stopped his attack— probably to recover its power— Roll saw her chance to attack, pointing her fully-charged Buster at the Matasaburo.

"**Roll Buster!**" the blue-eyed robot girl shouted as she released her yellow-colored Buster shot to the Matasaburo. The shot hit the Matasaburo right at the fan in its mid-section, destroying the big blue robot instantly.

"If you're _not_ blocking the way, I won't attack you, you... _Airman look-alike_," Roll muttered with a loud sigh, as she switched her left arm back to her normal hand. She then remind herself that Matasaburo and Airman are a _very_ different robot, and only identical at the fan in their mid-section.

It was then Roll noticed that the glass platform where the Matasaburo used to be was a _long_ one in length.

"That platform across is _longer_ than the others... _Well_, took you _**long**_ enough to finally show up!" Roll exclaimed with a loud huff, before she proceed to jump to the long glass platform across her, landing on her feet.

But just because the glass platform was _longer_ as Roll had hoped, that _doesn't_ mean it can better.

_I should have known..._ the blonde girl grumbled mentally, crossing her arms as a loud huff escaped her mouth. _The platform goes_ very _far away... I can't even see the end of this_ long _glass platform!_

Roll was frustrated. How can she reached the end of this glass platform she standing on— _wherever_ it is— without costing so much time?

_Because_ seriously, _I need to find_ and _defeat Airman, get his data, **and** save Rock!_ the blonde girl thought, feeling agitated. She's almost lost all hope when an idea popped into her head.

_Of course!_ Roll exclaimed mentally, a wide smile ran across her face. _Why didn't I think of_ that _sooner?_

Roll brought her right hand up and tapped the small ear piece she wore on her right ear. After it let out a beeping sound, she began to speak.

"_Auto_, do you hear me? It's _me_, Roll," the blonde girl said, waiting for a second or two before her reply came.

"_Ah_, Roll! I thought you'll never call!" Auto's voice came from the ear piece Roll was wearing. "Is everything alright there?"

"It's alright, _really_," Roll replied the green robot's question. "But Auto, could you send Rush over here?"

"You need a _fly transport_, I presume?" Auto guessed, and before Roll could reply, the big green robot clapped his hands together, almost making Roll jumps in surprise. "_Well_, alright then! I'll send him _right away!_"

Roll arched an eyebrow up, unsure what to say at Auto's joyful nature, especially to remember about Rock's current condition. Maybe the big green robot do that to cheer her up somehow?

"_A-Alright_. Thank you, Auto," Roll replied before she hung up, the subtle click of disconnection went through her right ear as she did so.

Not long after, a beam of light colored red flew down and landed before Roll, and materialized from the light beam was the one that the blonde girl waiting for— Rush.

"Hello there, boy! I see Dad also redesigned you, like the rest of us!" Roll said cheerfully to the red robot dog, watching Rush's eyes fixed to hers as he barked happily to Roll.

"Well, then. Rush, can you transform to your '_jet mode_' and take me to the end of this platform?" the blue-eyed robot girl inquired the red robot dog, who giving her a nod in return.

"Woof!" Rush barked aloud before he bend down and tucked his legs to the sides of his body, transforming into a flat jet board, an engine-powered turbine was seen at the back part of his body.

"Good boy!" Roll praised the red robot dog before quickly hopped to Rush's back, her hands holding the edges of the dog's body as she got into kneeling position. "_C'mon_, Rush! Let's go!"

"_Woof_, woof!"

Rush slowly lifted himself up from the platform, with Roll on the top of him. The robot dog then flew forward with a burst, and Roll couldn't help but tightening her grip at Rush's body.

_I never thought Rush's 'jet mode' was_ this _fast!_ the blonde girl exclaimed mentally, her yellow bangs blew from her face as she and Rush moved through the clouds.

_This is_ so _amazing... Going through the clouds is_ sure _fun! I should try to do this again one day!_

The blonde girl was still observing the beauty of the blue sky when Rush's barking sound was heard, bringing Roll out from her world of thoughts.

"_Hmm_? What is it, boy?" Roll asked the robot dog, tilting her head to the side in wonder.

"Woof!" Rush barked again, gesturing Roll to look ahead. The blonde girl did as the dog gestured, and a smile quickly appears on her face.

A grey metal door was seen a few meters in front of them, right at the end of the long glass platform below, the big '**Dr. W**' written above the door marked that they almost reach the boss of this stage— which is none other than Airman.

"Good eyes, boy! _Stop_ right there, and I'll do the rest!" Roll said to Rush, pointing to the grey metal door below them. The red robot dog barked in reply before he began to flew down to the said spot, landing right in front of the metal door.

"I guess this is it..." Roll hopped down from Rush's back, caressing the dog's head. "Thank you _so_ much for your help, Rush. I'll give you some treats once I'm back from this mission. _Okay_, boy?"

"_Woof_, woof!" Rush barked happily to Roll, before taking a few steps back. His body slowly materialized to crimson light before he finally gone from the place in a beam of red light.

"Alright then," Roll turned her attention back to the grey metal door behind her, her hands balled into tight fist at her sides.

"I better hurry and get going... _Rock_, please hang on until I get back..." the blonde girl murmured before she proceed to the grey metal door in front of her, ready to face Airman with a big determination flares up within her...

***Music Ends***

* * *

**Roll has reached the grey metal door! By adding a few steps more and (_another_) grey metal door, she will reach and battle Airman to get his data, and save Megaman! The question is, will Roll succeed...? Find it out by keep reading this fic! :D**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, buddies! Next Chapter is in-progress, so I hope you're waiting for it! **

**Yup, ****guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rematch of the Wind

**Hello, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**Sorry to make you all waiting, and thank you for your reviews for the previous Chapter, buddies! x3 ..As always, before I continued to the fic, I would like to thank_ koryandrs (__who previously known as__ "__krikanalo__"___****),** blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot, and _Snodin_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3

**Yup, guess that's all for now. I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does. What I own is the plot of this fanfic~ ^^-_**

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 8 : Rematch of the Wind**

_Ugh... Not this corridor_ thing _again... _

Roll sighs aloud, placing her hands to her hips. Once again, the blonde girl found herself at a narrow corridor, with the low ceiling just above her head. Another grey metal door was seen a few meters before her.

She still couldn't understand _what_ was the purpose Dr. Wily made this corridor thing in each of his stages. Was it really to _playing around_ with Megaman's feeling to make him doubt to go on, _or_ it was made for other purposes?

_I should ask Dr. Wily about this once I face to face with him... Because_ seriously_, I still confused about this corridor_ _thing,_ Roll thought in slight bewilderment. She then shook her head before she began to walk to the grey metal door in front of her, and proceed forward.

Once she was on the other side of the grey metal door, Roll shrieked as she fall down to the ground that level is unexpectedly way too lower than where the door placed.

_What the— **NOT AGAIN!**_ Roll cried out mentally as she still falling down, one hand holding down her dress. _**Why** can't Dr. Wily build a door at normal places?! It's the **SECOND** time I've faced _this_ already!_

Roll was too focused at complaining about Dr. Wily's 'unintelligent' inside her mind that she didn't notice the ground below her. So once her feet made contact with the ground, she landed unsteadily with one leg, stumbling forward before she fell onto her face.

_Ugh... I should have seen_ this _coming. And I fell on my face... **again**,_ Roll grumbled mentally, pushing herself off the ground, using one arm to rub the dirt from her face. Once she was up on her feet, she looks around.

She's now inside a small room of some sort. Right below her feet, _many_ small glass platforms with red-colored machine blocks that attached to each platform were arranged in a shape of a big square, serving as the room's floor. Above her is the bright blue sky, though unfortunately, thick white clouds covered _almost_ all parts of the sky, making the blonde girl couldn't get a clear view of the beautiful blue sky above her. Far in front of her is a wall made from the same material as the 'floor' she was standing on.

_How I wish I could see the sun... If only this mass of clouds were_ not _blocking the sky from view..._

Suddenly, a robot came down from the clouds, which shocked Roll as she stumble back a bit in surprise. When the robot landed on the ground, Roll focused her eyes to the robot...

"Huh? _M_-... **_Matasaburo_**?" Roll muttered confusedly, squinting her eyes to take a careful look to the robot. When she did so, she realized it _wasn't_ the robot enemy Matasaburo whom she witness.

"Wait a sec... You're _not_ a Matasaburo..." Roll uttered slowly, before her eyes sprung open in shock. "You're... **Airman!**"

"... I _can't_ believe you saw me as Matasaburo, _Megaman's sister_. Even worse, you're the _first_ to do so. Not even Megaman ever mistook me as _that_ robot." the robot— **Airman**— uttered with a groan, glaring at Roll. "Also, _what_ wind blows you here? _Where_ is Megaman? Why it was _you_ who came here, _Megaman's sister_?"

"_H-Hey_! Don't blame me! You _and_ that robot enemy Matasaburo are look-alike! ... Even though you both _only_ identical at the fan in your mid-section," Roll muttered, unsure what else to say as she mistook a robot for someone else for the _second_ time today.

"_Also_," the blonde girl added, pointing an accusing finger at Airman, "my name's _Roll_, and you better remember that!"

"I don't have time to remember such thing like _that_," Airman replied blankly, his eyes still focused at Roll. "_Also_..." he continued, but was cut off by a beeping sound from the left side of his head.

Airman sighs before he brought his left hand up. Seeing this, Roll presumed an intercom was planted within the left side of Airman's head.

"This is _Airman_. What is it?" the air-themed Robot Master uttered. After that, he was silent for a moment before a fleck of surprise crossed through his eyes, which confuses Roll.

"... Alright, I got it. I will make sure I _won't_ fail," Airman finally said after a long silence, before he brought his left hand down from his head.

Airman focused his eyes at Roll before he got into his battle stance.

"I just got a report from _Dr. Wily's new robot_," the air-themed Robot Master began. "'_She_' told me that you need my data to save Megaman from... _whatever_ 'sickness' he suffered. So _don't_ ever hope I'll go easy on you... _Megaman's sister_."

"It's **ROLL!**" the blonde robot girl snapped loudly, narrowing her eyes at Airman. She kept still like that for a moment before _finally_ realizing what the Robot Master said.

"Wait, _what_...?" Roll muttered in disbelief, her eyes sprung open in shock. "H-How could... _B-But_..."

Roll took a step back. "_W-_... Who told you about _that_?"

Airman sighed. "I've told you," the air-themed Robot Master began, "that '_I just got a report from **Dr. Wily's new robot**_', which is a '**_she_**', if you forget."

Roll lowered her head. A piece of memory flashed through her mind— a memory where she, Dr. Light, Auto, and Rock watched Dr. Wily's announcement of his plans of world domination from the TV. The memory then focused to the image of **SWN-002**— a robot girl standing behind Dr. Wily whose face is completely hidden by the shadows, and the only thing seen on her was her white dress with long sleeves and her waist-length pale purple hair.

"_SWN-002_..." Roll muttered, before she diverts her gaze from the ground to Airman. "Is it _her_ who told you about that?"

"You only know '_her'_ serial number, I see... Well, it's _better_ that way," Airman commented, holding out his blaster-like right hand to the side. "Because if you know '_her'_, I think it will cause problems for us, especially Dr. Wily."

Airman then brought his blaster-like hand up, pointing it at Roll. "Megaman already defeated me last time. Now that I've been redesigned and upgraded by Dr. Wily, I'm planning to defeat Megaman this time, but turns out he was '_sick_', and his sister took his place instead."

As Airman watched Roll switches her left arm to a red Buster, the air-themed Robot Master chuckles. "I see... So you choose to fight, _Megaman's sister_?" the air-themed Robot Master uttered. "Very well... Let's see how _good_ you really are!"

***Music Starts : Boss Theme (Megaman 2)* **

Airman executes a gust of wind from his blaster hand, aiming it at Roll. Seeing this, the blonde girl jumped to the side, avoiding the air-themed Robot Master's attack.

"_Hmph_, I'm surprised you avoided it," Airman commented with a groan, before the fan in his mid-section began to spun slowly. "But can _you_ avoid this, _Megaman's sister_?"

With those words, Airman's fan spun faster as it executed seven small tornadoes in bluish color. The small tornadoes then flew to Roll at high-speed.

"_W-**Whoa****!**"_ Roll tried her best to avoid the tornadoes, but _two_ of all the tornadoes succeed to hit her, making her cried out in pain before she was sent flying off and crashed to the metal wall behind her with a loud and harsh clang.

"_U-Ugh_... I can't believe you got the first attack..." Roll grumbled quietly, slowly getting on her feet. "B-But know this, Airman... I _won't_ lose!"

With those words, Roll brought up her Buster, which fully charged with energy, before she proceed to release a charged-shot colored yellow to Airman. The air-themed Robot Master _never_ expect Roll to counter his attack, and got hit by the Buster shot.

"**Ugh!**" Airman grunted in pain, closing one of his eye in motion, but manage to stood still as he only stumbling back a step.

"_Tch_... I'm surprised," Airman muttered, looking up to Roll. "Here I _never_ thought you'll land a damage on me, _Megaman's sis_—"

"Can't **_you_** at least," the blonde robot girl said angrily with a loud tone, interrupting Airman, "_call_ me with **my name?!**"

The air-themed Robot Master humphed. "In my opinion, your name sounds so _lame_, and has _no_ challenge in it, unlike _Megaman_. So I don't need to do _such_ task."

"That's it? **THAT'S IT?!**" Roll yelled, her right eye twitched in annoyance. "Look, _just_ because my name sounds lame to you _doesn't_ mean you're not calling me with my name, Airman!"

"Hmph, you _sure_ talk much, _Megaman's sister_. Fine, here's the deal," Airman uttered, the fan in his mid-section started to spun faster. "If _you_ manage to avoid this attack, then I'll call you with your name, _Megaman's sister_."

Airman's fan spun faster by any second, making Roll felt a tinge of uneasiness as her yellow bangs slowly blew from her face.

All of the sudden, Airman's fan executes a fierce wind at Roll. Not only that— the air-themed Robot Master also launched uncountable small tornadoes in bluish color that flew to Roll at high-speed.

Roll shrieks aloud upon seeing Airman's upcoming attack, trying her best to avoid all the small bluish tornadoes while trying to keep her balance, as she always landed unsteadily with one leg each time she jumps to avoid Airman's harmful small tornadoes.

As the tense moment continues (at least for Roll), suddenly, a beeping sound was heard from the small ear piece Roll wore on her right ear. She brought her right hand up and tapped the ear piece, but before she could say a word, the blonde robot girl was forced to utter out a yelp as she bend down to avoid two of Airman's harmful small tornadoes that flew at her.

"_Whoa, Roll! Easy there! It's _me,_ Auto!_" Auto's voice came from the ear piece Roll was wearing. "_Why are you yelping, anywa—_"

"Not," Roll interrupted, jumping to the left to avoid two of Airman's small tornadoes, "a _good_ time," Roll landed unsteadily with one leg before she regain her balance, "to _call_, Auto!"

Silence is what Roll replied with, but it only last for a few seconds as Auto spoke again.

"_... Something's _wrong_ there, Roll?_"

"Do _you_ really need to ask _that_, **Auto?!**" Roll almost screamed upon saying that, making Auto winced. "... Alright, maybe you _need_ to, as you're a curious one, if I remember. But _really_, Auto... Isn't it _obvious_?"

Auto went silent again, presumably thinking. A few seconds later— right after Roll jumped again to avoid Airman's harmful tornadoes— Auto spoke again.

"_I heard voices of wind... It sounded a_ bit _fierce, though... Ah, I know! **You've**_** defeated _Airman!_**_"_

Roll's right eye twitched when she heard the green robot's statement. Did Auto _seriously_ not notice what was going on? The blonde girl screeched to a halt before she _stomps_ the ground with her right leg, making the glass platform below her cracked slightly. Her action caused Airman jumps in surprise as he dismissed his attacks, while on the other line of Roll's ear piece, Auto secretly hoped he could turn back time and—

"**_Really_, AUTO?!**" Roll yelled angrily, her loud voice hurting not just Auto's, but Airman's hearing system as well. "**You _SERIOUSLY_ thought the voices of the _FIERCE WIND_ means I've _DEFEATED_ Airman?!**"

Auto tried to find words to say, but when he did so, he completely messed up.

"_Uh_... Y-Yeah?"

"What the— **AUTO!**" Roll yelled, slapping herself in the face with her left hand in annoyance. "You _really_ had **NO** idea of what's going on here?!"

While Roll continued rambling on Auto, Airman realize his chance to attack, getting back into his battle stance once again.

_Hmph. What a fool, letting her guard down. Is she_ completely _forgot that _I_ was here?_ Airman thought, as he began to spun the fan in his mid-section. While doing so, he mentally hoped he has a mouth, so he could smirk to show how pleased he was with the situation.

_Your time to play_ hero _is over, Megaman's sister... I'm going to end you_ right _here **and** now!_

Airman released another fierce wind from his fan, which brought Roll back to focus on the battle. While the blonde girl tried to keep her footing, Airman launched uncountable small tornadoes in bluish color that flew to Roll at high-speed.

"Alright, Auto. _Hear_ me out!" the blonde girl cried to her ear piece. "Your conclusion was wrong— I _haven't_ defeat Airman yet!"

"You... You _can't_ beat him?"

"**N-No**! _Not_ like that!" Roll exclaimed, before she bend down to avoid Airman's three small tornadoes that flew at her. "Auto, you better told me _why_ you called and—!"

Roll was abruptly cut off when Airman's wind starting to send her _slowly_ sliding backwards, which startled her. As Airman started to walk forward, the wind blow _even_ harder. This made Roll lost her footing as she was slammed to the metal wall behind her.

"_**AHH!**"_ Roll cried out in pain, both her eyes closed in motion. She then found herself unable to move as Airman's wind had pinned _and_ force her to stay still on the wall.

"_R-Roll! Are you alright?!_" Auto asked frantically through Roll's ear piece, which only replied by the groans that escaped the blonde girl's mouth.

"Relax, _Megaman's sister_," Airman said, as Roll open one eye to looked at the air-themed Robot Master. "The pain _won't_ last long. Because after this, I will _erase_ your existence."

While keeping the force of his wind in high level, Airman walked casually towards Roll. This made the blonde girl gritted her teeth, struggling to move away from the wall, but it didn't work out.

At the moment, the _only_ thing inside Roll's head was to get herself off the wall. But the thought was interrupted when voices came from her ear piece.

"_A-Auto!_" Dr. Light's voice was heard, sounding frantic. "_T-The virus is _acting up_ again! Give me another medicine!_"

Auto gasped. "_A-Again? I-It's the_ seventh _time now, and I haven't got the chance to tell Roll about this..._" the green bot uttered, the anxiety in his voice was clear. "_B-But... can't_ you _see it, Doctor? I-It's_ no _use! The medicine is incomplete! So _even_ if we gave Rock the medicine, the virus would _only_ acted up again!_"

"_I know it wouldn't heal him completely, but at least... it's enough to_ slow down _the virus before Roll brought the last material needed to complete the medicine,_" Dr. Light replied, his voice somehow filled with desperation. "_It's_ ten minutes _before Rock's time is up... So it would be_ expected _if the virus began to acting up on him..._"

Auto sighed, feeling sorry for the doctor. "_A-Alright, Doctor... I'll bring you the medi—_" Roll couldn't hear more than that as suddenly, her ear piece was blown away from her right ear and smashed to the wall, destroying it instantly.

The remains of the ear piece were blown away by Airman's wind to no one knows where, but Roll paid _no_ attention to it.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, the thought to escape from the wall she trapped on quickly _broke_ and scattered out from her head.

Rock has only... _ten minutes_ to survive? How come time flies _so_ fast when she didn't notice it? She felt it _hadn't_ been long since she started her battle with Airman... So _how_ come...?

_Rock... No... _

A mixture of worry and dread flowed within Roll as suddenly, she got the power to slowly push herself off the wall. The sight of her struggling made Airman blinked in wonder and put a halt on his steps.

_Rock... You_ can't **_shutdown! _**

With that being said aloud in her mind, Roll successfully get herself off the wall, standing firmly. Even though the wind blowing hard on her, she stood on her ground with no problem.

"W-What?!" Airman took a step back, his eyes were wide in shock. "I-Impossible! _How_ did you escape?!"

Roll was silent at the question, her head was lowered. But a few seconds later, she finally spoke.

"It's my willpower," Roll uttered, looking to the air-themed Robot Master right in the eye, not bothering about her bangs that blew at her face. "I _want_ to save Megaman— _Rock_, from the shutdown virus he suffered. The medicine to cured him wouldn't complete if I don't get _your_ data, Airman... So even if I fall, I will back up again _and_ fight!"

"_Y-You_..." Airman narrowed his eyes at Roll. "I didn't know that you're as _annoying_ as Megaman, never give up easily and keep fighting. But _let_ me tell you this, _Megaman's sister_... You **won't** defeat me."

"_Oh_, really?" Roll brought her right arm up, bringing her index finger up before she pointed it to her right temple. "I doubt it, Airman."

The air-themed Robot Master was confused at this. "... What's _that_ suppose to mean, _Megaman's sister_?"

"_Well_," Roll began, a smile was formed on her face, "inside my head, there are _100 database_ about me, Megaman, and the others, _even_ the Robot Masters and Dr. Wily. These database were extracted from _one hundred CDs_ that Megaman and Bass found _back_ when they joined forces to beat King— _and_ Dr. Wily. It's only filled with _little_ information, though. It only consists of their _good_ and _bad point_, and their _like_ and _dislike_."

Airman's eyes grew wide. "_W-Wait_... Y-You _don't_ mean—" he began, but was cut off by Roll.

"_So_... you dislike '_fall of the leaf'_, huh?" Roll switches her left arm to her red Buster, before placing her right hand atop her Buster. "I just get a hint of _how_ to defeat you, Airman."

With those words, Roll closed her eyes, while Airman was left speechless, knowing that the tables have turned.

"_Activating weapon data entry number one_," Roll muttered with a calm voice before she brought her Buster up, her dress and boots started to glow and change in color— her red dress and boots transformed to deep green color, while her dark blue sleeves and her boots' cuffs changed to white color.

"**LEAF SHIELD!**" Roll cried out, before releasing eight leaf-shaped metal pieces from her Buster in a form of two rings— one ring formed by four 'leaves'. The 'leaves' were aimed at Airman. It went past the harsh wind easily with no problem, which shocked the air-themed Robot Master.

"**T-That's**** impossi—!**" Airman began to say, but was cut off when the 'leaves' struck him _right_ on the fan in his mid-section. This made the air-themed Robot Master cried in pain as the metal leaves get stuck in his fan, made it hard to keep it spinning.

With Airman's fan unable to move, the fierce wind is finally stopped. Roll's hair has become a _total_ mess by the wind, especially her bangs. But she didn't bother to comb it with her hand as her attention was still focused on Airman, who now on his knees while clutching his fan with his left hand, sparks were coming out from his fan.

"I... I _won't_ lose..." Airman uttered with a groan, looking up at Roll. "... **I _WON'T_ LOSE!**"

With those words, Airman pointed his blaster-like right hand at Roll, ready to launch an attack. Seeing this, Roll pointed her Buster at Airman, and was about to execute another '**Leaf Shield**' when _suddenly_...

**_BHAM! _**

Roll gasped in surprise when she saw a charged-shot colored dark purple came out of nowhere and _hit_ Airman's blaster-like right hand, causing Airman's right hand to _almost_ fell off! His blaster-like right hand is now hung and dangling by his right side by cables, which can snap at any moment.

"**U-UAAAGH!**" Airman screamed in agony, bringing his left hand to his injured arm. Roll saw her chance to attack, pointing her Buster at Airman.

_I'm sorry, Airman..._ Roll thought, frowning. _It's _not_ right to attack you who was injured badly... But I _need_ to defeat you to save Rock... _

Roll turned her head away from Airman, her Buster ready to launch an attack.

_I'm_ very _sorry, Airman... _

"**LEAF SHIELD!**" Roll cried out, launching a ring of four leaf-shaped metal pieces to Airman, who was still on his knees. When the attack hit Airman, he cried aloud in pain.

"**UAAGH**! _U-Urgh_..." Airman put his left hand on the floor to support himself up, his eyes closed shut.

"_H-Heh_... L-Looks like luck was on you side..." Airman muttered, looking up to Roll right in the eye. "B-But I got... t-to admit. You've... f-fought well, _Megaman's sis_— **No**. I-It's _Roll_... was it?"

With those last words, small explosions began to appear all around Airman's body, making trails of dark smokes coming out from the explosions' spot as Airman's eyes become blank. The air-themed Robot Master then slid down into laying position as no more movement coming from him.

***Music Ends* **

Roll switches her left arm back to her normal hand, her dress and boots changed back to its normal color.

She stared at the defeated Robot Master in shock, the feeling of relief and guilt slowly made its way to her core.

_Not_ this _feeling again..._ Roll thought with a frown, placing her hand to her chest. _Still..._ Who _fired the that dark purple charged-shot at Airman? Sure, it helped me to defeat Airman, but... I'm curious... _

It was then something clicked in her mind, and it made her gasped, her bright green eyes grew wide.

_**Rock!** _

Without another thought, Roll sprinted over Airman's body, kneeling beside him. She brought her left arm to Airman's body, and in instant, _something_ was flowing through her left arm before it spread completely inside her body.

_This should be the data_ needed _to make the medicine..._ Roll thought, before she stood up.

"**Hey!**" she cried aloud, bringing her head up. "I _know_ you're there somewhere— _someone_ who had released that charged-shot colored dark purple. If _you_ can hear me, then I would like to say that I'm grateful for your help, but that's _kind of_ callous, you know... I mean, you made Airman's right arm _almost_ fell off."

Roll then shook her head. "_Still_... Whoever you are, thanks for your help! But _please_ control your power next time you use it!" the blonde girl exclaimed. She then activated her teleportation system, setting it to go to her home as her body slowly materialized to yellow light.

_Rock, hang in there._ _I'm coming!_ Roll thought, before she was gone from the place in a beam of yellow light...

Meanwhile, a male figure in black armor stood on the top of a high glass platform, a smirk was visible at his face. Standing at his side was a wolf-like robot dog colored purple.

"_Control_ my power? **Hah**! _That_ would be boring for sure!" the male figure exclaimed, his smirk grew even wider. "Besides, I _didn't_ mean to help you. I just need to _shot_ something, that's all."

He then brought his head up in thought. "But _really_, Airman looked very different from the last time I saw him... Did '_old man_' redesigned him?"

He smirked. "Well, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to give that '_old man_' a visit. If his robots get redesigned, then **_we_** must get it too!"

He looked down to the wolf-like robot dog beside him. "And you know _what's_ better other than getting a redesign? **Upgrades**! Yes, that '_old man_' **must** give us that, or _else_, I'll make sure he _won't_ see the world again!"

With the decision made, he grinned almost evilly before he and the wolf-like robot dog were gone from their spot in a beam of dark purple light.

* * *

**Roll win against Airman and get his data! But by the time she got home, will she arrive on time, or will the virus consumed Rock completely...? Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, buddies! Next Chapter is in-progress, so I hope you're waiting for it!**

**Yup, ****guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Rejoice While You Can

**Hello, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**Sorry to make you all waiting... and thank you for your reviews for the previous Chapter, buddies! x3 ..As always, before I continued to the fic, I would like to thank_ koryandrs (__who previously known as__ "__krikanalo__"___****),** blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot, _Snodin, _and_ Prometheus16_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me and I really appreciate it! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3

**Yup, guess that's all for now. I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does. What I own is the plot of this fanfic~ ^^-_**

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 9 : Rejoice While You Can**

A beam of yellow light flew down from the sky and landed right before the front door of the well-known "_Dr. Light's Laboratory_". The beam took shape into a humanoid form before Roll was materialized from the light.

_I _finally_ got home... I hope I'm not too late__!_ Roll thought almost frantically, before she rushed through the front door and bolted her way for the main lab.

When Roll reached the door that leads her to the main lab, she _slammed_ the door open, producing a loud echo that surprised the ones inside— Dr. Light and Auto. Rock was also in the room, still laying on the reparation table with cables attached on him, seemingly asleep with his face pale. He was still on his blue armor suit, but his blue helmet had been taken off from his head, making his brown hair visible.

"**Roll**! Oh dear, _thank goodness!_" Dr. Light rushed to Roll before pulling her into a hug, surprising the blonde robot girl. "Y-You're back! I-I'm _so_ glad you made it back here!"

"I congratulate you on your success in beating Airman, Roll. But _my_, look at you!" Auto placed his hands on his hips, eyeing Roll from head to toe in bewilderment. "You're a _total_ mess! I mean, just _look_ at your hair!"

"_W-Well_, Auto. Airman executes harsh wind every time, so _yeah_, you got the point," Roll said with a light chuckle, before she gently pushed Dr. Light off her, looking to the kind doctor right in the eye.

"Dad, I've got the last material needed for the medicine," Roll uttered, before she shifted her gaze to her 'sick' brother. "How _long_ does Rock have left, Auto?"

"J-Just a few minutes left... _Four_ minutes, to be exact!" Auto became frantic once he said those. "D-Doctor! We _need_ to complete the medicine quick!"

"R-Right," Dr. Light said with a nod, before he turned to his daughter.

"Roll, I need to copy Airman's data within you to complete the medicine," Dr. Light said, as he walked Roll to the chair next to Rock's reparation table. "So I hope you don't mind to sit here and stay still for a moment."

Roll took a seat on the chair, looking up to her father.

"I don't mind at all, Dad," Roll said, giving the kind doctor a reassure nod. "_Do it_."

**~~~~0~~~~**

It didn't take long before Dr. Light finished copying Airman's data from Roll, and began to work on the medicine with Auto's help.

Meanwhile, Roll still sat on the chair, her eyes fixed to her seemingly-asleep brother. The blonde robot girl brought her right arm to Rock's hand, holding it gently.

_Rock... Hang in there,_ Roll thought, closing her eyes as she clutched Rock's hand, but not too tight.

A hand on the shoulder made Roll open her eyes, and looked to her back.

It was Dr. Light, a serious look was visible on his face. Standing next to the doctor is Auto.

"The medicine is done," Dr. Light announced, showing Roll a capsule colored light blue within his right palm. "I _really_ hope this works... We only had _one_ minute left. Roll, would you mind to step back a bit?"

Roll hesitates to left Rock's side at first. But she then nodded, standing up from her seat and take a few steps back.

"Dad... _Please_, save Rock..." Roll muttered faintly, her hands clasped together over her chest. The blonde girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll _do_ my best, my dear..." Dr. Light uttered to his daughter, before he turned to face Auto.

"Auto," the doctor called the big green bot, "I want you to hold Rock up so I can give him the medicine."

"_A-Alright_, Doctor," Auto slowly put Rock into a sitting position. Seeing this, Dr. Light brought the medicine to his son's mouth.

_Rock... Please, wake up..._ the doctor thought, putting the capsule into his son's mouth. Then, Dr. Light slowly lifted Rock's head so the brunette boy could swallow the medicine.

When Dr. Light saw Rock swallowed the capsule, he told Auto to laid the boy back down. When Auto did as Dr. Light had instructed him, suddenly, Rock coughed hard a few times as a pained expression crossed through his face. This made everyone in the room panicked.

"**R-Rock!**" Roll cried out in frantic, watching her brother in worry and dread.

The pained expression was still on Rock's face, but it was gone a few seconds later. This made everyone dreading the worst.

Suddenly, everyone notice some twitching from Rock's fingers that used to be limp. They let out a gasp of surprise, more twitching came from the brunette boy's body as a realization hit them...

The medicine _works_.

With shock and disbelief, Dr. Light, Auto, and Roll watched Rock's eyes slowly opened, showing his bright green eyes that once gone. They then heard the brunette boy let out a weak groan as he slowly push himself up to a sitting position. When he did, he looked around before his gaze fixed to Dr. Light, Auto, and Roll.

"_D-_... Dad? A-Auto? Roll...?" Rock muttered, his head cocked to the side. "_W-_... Why do you all... looked so surprised?"

Roll couldn't hold back the tears she tried so hard not to release. She then rushed to Rock and flung her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"**R-Rock**! Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're okay!" Roll cried aloud, tightening her hug on her brother.

Rock returned his sister's hug. "Roll... _What_ happened to me?"

"You were infected by a _dangerous_ shutdown virus! But luckily, we can make a medicine to annihilate that virus from you!" Roll told her brother as she gently pushed Rock off her, looking to the brunette boy right in the eye. "I'm so relieved that the medicine works!"

Rock smiled to his sister before he glanced to the big computer placed not far from them. He was shocked to find Airman's picture absent from the view, indicating that the Robot Master had been defeated.

"_Roll_..." Rock looked back to his sister, his bright green eyes were wide. "Are you... the one who _defeated_ Airman?"

Roll smiled to her brother, nodding. "_Yup_, it's me! I got to admit, Rock. Airman is a _strong_ Robot Master. His wind attacks were _quite_ a problem! Oh, and I'm not alone that time— _someone_ helped me by firing a charged-shot colored dark purple."

Roll put her hand under her chin in thought. "I still get _no_ idea who it was, though... The charged-shot suddenly came out of nowhere and hit Airman..."

Rock's calm face stiffened a bit. "Wait a sec... Roll, what's the _color_ of the charged-shot again?"

"The _color_? Well, it's—" Roll began to say, but was cut off when suddenly, _everything_ is blurry for her eyes. It only last for two seconds before everything is back to normal... At least until her eyes gets blurry again a second later.

_E-Eh...?_

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- _Meanwhile, in a fortress somewhere far away..._ -**

"I _can't_... believe this," Piano uttered with a groan, as she brought her left hand to her head and let her fingers slip down her face. "That _Roll_ girl defeated Airman... Tch, _how_ unexpected."

Piano is standing next to a reparation table, an 'offline' Airman was laying on it. Standing next to the purple-haired girl is Dr. Wily.

"_Dad_," Piano turned to face her father, frowning a bit, "it looks like Megaman will be back in action. I'm _really_ sorry... You must be disappointed to know your arch-nemesis is back."

Dr. Wily was silent for a few seconds before he nods. "Well, Piano. I _might_ be disappointed for that fact, **but...!**"

The mad doctor grinned almost evilly before he turned to face Piano. "I bet that Roll girl is _now_ finished. She had _no_ idea what I had in store... _Hehehehehe_..."

Piano got curious at this. "Dad, I was wondering... _What_ did you do to say that?"

"_Well_, Piano. Let me ask you a question," Dr. Wily began, putting his arms behind his back. "What did you know about '_Project Blue W10_'?"

Piano closed her eyes. "_Searching for '**Project Blue W10**'..._" the robot girl muttered, and kept still for a moment before she opened her eyes. "_File found. Open the file..._"

Piano was silent for a second or two before she spoke again. "'_Project Blue W10_', otherwise known as '_Roboenza_', is a computer virus created by you— _Dr. Albert W. Wily_— that only affects robots. The affected ones will had flu-like symptoms, and eventually malfunction and became violent. This virus made you succeed in ruling the world... at least until _DLN-001— **Megaman**_, _DLN-000— **Protoman**_, and..." Piano bit her lip, hesitating to continue, but know she had to, "... my older brother, _SWN-001— **Bass**_, put a stop to you and the virus..."

After finishing her explanation, the purple-haired girl sighed. "Dad... I _really_ wished my older brother weren't missing. I really, _really_ want to ask him _why_ he helped them."

Dr. Wily turned around, facing away from Piano. "I _**hoped**_ for that as well, Piano," the mad doctor uttered, emphasizing the word 'hoped' in annoyance.

"... Dad? Something's wrong? You sounds... annoyed just now," Piano inquired her creator, tilting her head to the side in wonder.

Dr. Wily waved his hand around, still facing away from the robot girl. "Never mind that, Piano. _Anyway_, can we go back to the topic?"

"_Yes_, we can," Piano said with firm nod, and Dr. Wily cleared his throat.

"Your memory chip seems to work well. You remembered _each_ details of every data I put in you... Alright, so _back_ to the topic..." Dr. Wily began. "It's about my backup plan. You see, I still remembered how to make '_Project Blue W10_', but as time goes by, I realize it _wasn't_ as stronger as before.

"At the time I reconstruct the Robot Masters, I put '_Project Blue W10_' on each of them for my backup plan, but turns out it'll make them malfunction, while Solarman's systems was already _immune_ to the virus. So I was forced to remove it away from them... except _one_," Dr. Wily had an evil look on his face at this. "Because instead of getting systems-malfunction, '_Project Blue W10_' resides well within the systems of this _one_ Robot Master thanks to this _one 'particle'_ within his data... Even better, this _one 'particle'_ made '_Project Blue W10_' **ten** times more powerful. I've set it up so that the powerful '_Project Blue W10_' will be moved and affect _anyone_ who copy his data by touching his body."

Piano looked at her creator both in confusion and curiosity. "Only _one_ Robot Master? ... _Who_ is it, Dad?"

Dr. Wily grinned widely, turning himself around to face the purple-haired robot girl.

"_Airman_," the mad doctor told the robot girl, who in return gasped lightly. "And I believe... the powerful '_Project Blue W10_' has taken its toll on that _household-turned-fighting_ robot girl."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- _Meanwhile, back at "Dr. Light's Laboratory"..._ -**

Roll felt something's not right with her. Whenever she tried to focus her eyes, her vision quickly became blurry. She uttered out a weak groan and barely keep her footing, the tremendous pain that coursed through her head made the blonde robot girl clutched her head tightly.

Auto had just finished moving the last cable attached on Rock when both he and the brunette boy heard Roll's weak groan.

"_R-Roll_...? You look pale, are you alright?" Rock looked at his sister with slight worry, wondering why his sister held her head tight.

"Hey, Roll. Are you—" Auto began to say, but was cut off when suddenly, Roll's eyes lost its blue color as she fell unconscious, hitting the hard surface of the floor.

"**R-ROLL!**" Rock hopped off the reparation table and rushed to his sister's body. Once the brunette boy reached Roll's side, he kneeled down before cradling the blonde girl in his arms.

"_Roll_...? **ROLL**! Wake up! Open your eyes!" Rock shook his sister a few times, hoping the blonde girl would awaken.

"_R_-... Roll? Oh, dear. _What_ is **wrong** with her?!" Auto cried in frantic, kneeling down beside Rock with his eyes fixed on the unconscious Roll.

"_Oh, no_... What _now_?" Dr. Light muttered, his eyes were wide. First was his son Rock, and now his daughter Roll...? "Rock, put her on the reparation table! I'm going to scan her body and see what's wrong with her!"

"A-Alright, Dad," Rock said with a nod. He then lifted Roll's body and placed her on the reparation table where he 'laid down' before.

Auto began to attach cables on Roll while Dr. Light prepared the scanning program. Rock looked at his sister in worry, dreading that something worse will happen to the blonde robot girl as the scanning program did its job.

When the scanning program finishes its job, everyone in the room were _shocked_ with the scan's result.

"_R_-... **Roboenza**?! B-But _how_?!" Dr. Light observes Roll's scan result screen in shock, before he proceed to use the keyboard connected to the screen to type something. When he was done, the doctor gasped.

"I-It's **ten** times _more_ powerful than before! T-This _can't_ be cured by the Roboenza medicines we had now— it _wouldn't_ be enough!" Dr. Light cried out in disbelief, while Rock and Auto were shocked to hear this. "_Oh, no_... Wily, **what** have you _done_ now?!"

Dr. Light's hands clenched to fist at his sides as he closed his eyes shut. "_First_ was my son, and _now_... Roll? Wily, **_how_ could you...!**" At the last statement, tears began to form in the doctor's eyes.

"D-Doctor..." Auto walked to Dr. Light's side, wondering what could he do to cheer up the saddened doctor.

Meanwhile, Rock stood still in shock, eyeing his sister with his wide green orbs.

_R-Roll..._

A few seconds later, Rock's eyes were back to its normal size, his teeth were grinding together in an angry manner.

_Dr. Wily..._ the brunette boy thought indignantly, his hands balled into tight fist at his sides. He felt so _angry_ right now. _How_ could Dr. Wily hurt his sister again, especially with the virus that used to affect her and almost made her malfunction back before? Even worse, the mad doctor had upgraded the virus so it was **ten** times _more_ powerful! This could led the virus to corrupt Roll's core, and the _worst_ is, it could make her shutdown permanently!

_Roll... _What_ should I do? You've saved me from that dangerous shutdown virus you told me... Now_ how _can I return the favor?_

As if someone hears what Rock thinks, a faint beeping sound caught his attention. This surprised Rock as he looked around for the source of the voice, and found that the voice came from his blue helmet that placed on the table not far from him.

Curious, he walked over to the table and picked his helmet.

_Someone is calling me...? I wonder who..._ Rock thought, before he put on his helmet— which completely covered his brown hair out of the view, and answered the call.

"Hello?" Rock— now Megaman, began to say to his intercom. "... Who is this?"

It took a moment before a voice of a chuckle was heard from the other line, and somehow, Megaman felt the voice was _familiar_ to him.

"_Hello, Megaman... It's been a _while,_ isn't it?_" the voice began, sounding robotic. It also heard like it was belonged to a male.

Megaman blinked in slight surprise upon hearing the statement. "How did you know my name? _Who_ are you...?"

The male robotic voice chuckled again. "_Oh, my. Just a _few_ weeks passed, and _you_ have forgotten me, Megaman? Heh, alright then. Let me give you a clue about _who_ I am,_" the male robotic voice uttered. "_You see... I'm capable of creating artificial sunlight from the top of my head. There, _ring_ any bells?_"

Once the clue was spoken by the voice, it didn't take long before Megaman realized who he was talking to.

"Y-You're..." Megaman clenched his free hand into fist at his side. "... _Solarman_."

"_Glad you know me instantly with _that_ clue, Megaman,_" the male robotic voice, which revealed to be **Solarman**, said with a light chuckle, while Megaman slowly gritted his teeth.

"_So... Your sister, who goes by the name Roll, was infected by _Roboenza_ again?_" Solarman said, chuckling. Then, with a sarcastic and false sad tone, he added, "_My, I feel _sorry_ for you, Megaman._"

The 'Blue Bomber' was shocked to hear this. "H-How did you know about that...?"

"_I was eavesdropping on the conversation between Dr. Wily and his 'new robot',_" Solarman answered the blue robot's question. "_From the conversation, I got _tons_ of information waited to be told. _Want_ me to tell?_"

"If you insist on that, then very well. _Tell_ me," Megaman quickly replied, wondering what was actually planned by Solarman.

"_Very well. So here's what I got from the conversation,_" Solarman began. "_You see, it is revealed that Dr. Wily put Roboenza virus on each of _us_— the reconstructed Robot Masters— as his backup plan. However, it will cause _malfunction_ to us if he do so, which forcing him to move it away._

"_But this_ one 'particle' _from Airman's data— which I heard was also the last material needed to cured you from..._ whatever _'sickness' you suffered before—_ protected _Airman from the virus. Not only that... The_ 'particle' _also caused Roboenza to be_ ten times _more powerful within Airman's systems _without_ damaging him,_" Solarman continued. "_Dr. Wily had set it up so that the_ powerful _Roboenza— or 'Project Blue W10', as he called it— will be moved and affects_ anyone _who copy Airman's data by touching Airman's body._"

Megaman tensed when he heard the last statement. "_W-Wait_... You mean—"

"_Yes, Megaman,_" Solarman blurted in. "_When your sister touched Airman's body, the powerful Roboenza _moved_ instantly to her body, and infects her once again. Only this time, the virus was **ten** times _more_ powerful._"

Megaman was silent for a moment before he notice something. "Wait a minute... _How_ about you? Did _you_ get malfunction by Roboenza?"

"_Oh, I _haven't_ told you about that?_" Solarman said, his voice sounds like as if he was pleased with the current situation. "_Well, Dr. Wily said that I'm _immune_ to Roboenza now. My systems _must_ be able to fight away the negative effect of the virus..._"

Somehow, the _way_ Solarman spoke about his systems made Megaman suspicious that the sun-elemental Robot Master want to tell him something _indirectly_... And it didn't take long before the 'Blue Bomber' _realized_ what Solarman is trying to tell him.

"**Your data!**" Megaman exclaimed aloud, which loud enough to brought Dr. Light and Auto's attention from Roll to the 'Blue Bomber'.

"_Ah... So you got what I meant, hmm? That's good,_" Solarman uttered with a chuckle. "_And you know what, Megaman? You were _lucky_._"

"**What's _that_ suppose to mean?!**" the 'Blue Bomber' almost snapped upon saying that, wondering why the sun-elemental Robot Master said 'lucky' to him.

"_I challenge you to a battle,_" was all Solarman said. This enough to startle Megaman as he gasped.

"... W-What?"

"_You_ heard _me, Megaman. I, Solarman, challenged _you_ to a battle,_" the sun-elemental Robot Master uttered. "_You _win,_ you get my data and save your sister. You _lose_... Well, let's just say that _neither_ you and your sister will see the world again._"

A serious look plastered on Megaman's face. "I accept your challenge."

"_I_ knew _you would,_" Solarman replied, a chuckle escaped his mouth. "_I will wait for your arrival... Until then, Megaman._"

With that last statement, Solarman hung up, the subtle click of disconnection went through Megaman's intercom as the Robot Master did so.

"_Ro_— M-Megaman..." Dr. Light called the blue robot, who turned his head to the doctor. "_W-_... _Who_ just called you, my dear?"

"_Someone_ who can help us to heal Roll from the Roboenza virus she suffered, Dad," Megaman answered, walking over to his father. "It's **Solarman**. He told me that his systems are now immune to Roboenza. So if I could get his data, we can mix it with the Roboenza medicine we had and get Roll cured."

"... B-Before the _time_ is up," Auto added, his voice is shaking. Megaman and Dr. Light turned to Auto, wondering why the big green robot sounded anxious just now.

"I-I just checked at how _long_ does Roll have left before the Roboenza virus completely consumed _and_ ruined her systems. A-And the result _surprised_ me..." Auto began, turning his head to Dr. Light and Megaman. "R-Roll only has... _40 minutes_... b-before the Roboenza virus consumed her completely."

"Then I'll go _now_," Megaman quickly stated, as he walk towards the big computer placed not far from him. Then, from the big computer's keyboard, the 'Blue Bomber' clicked the picture of Solarman at the screen before his body slowly materialized to blue light.

"I'll be back just in time! Dad, Auto, please take care of Roll until I get Solarman's data!" Megaman exclaimed to the people present in the room, before he finally gone from the room in a beam of blue light...

* * *

**An unexpected event happens, and now Megaman must fight Solarman to get his data to save Roll! Will the 'Blue Bomber' succeed...? Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, buddies! Next Chapter is in-progress, so I hope you're waiting for it!**

**Yup, ****guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Reach for the 'Sun'

**Hello, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**Sorry to make you all waiting... and thank you for your reviews for the previous Chapter, buddies! x3 ..As always, before I continued to the fic, I would like to thank_ koryandrs (__who previously known as__ "__krikanalo__"___****),** blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot, _Snodin, _and_ Prometheus16_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me and I really appreciate it! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3

**Oh, right. In this Chapter, there would be a few Megaman-related things that maybe some of you don't know, so prepare a new tab and go to _Google_ or your favorite Megaman Wiki. It wasn't that big, really. But you might want to do it just in case. ;) **

**Yup, guess that's all for now. I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does. What I own is the plot of this fanfic~ ^^-_**

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 10 : Reach for the 'Sun'**

In a fortress somewhere far away, Dr. Wily stood in front of his big computer, which support a huge screen. The mad doctor's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the computer's huge screen in shock. Standing next to Dr. Wily is Piano, her bright red eyes also focused on the huge screen.

"... _Well_..." Piano spoke up, breaking the silence. "I never expect _this_ coming."

"T-This is _just_... I-I mean..." Dr. Wily began, but he ended up couldn't find words to say. He then sighed aloud, scratching his head in frustration. "I... I thought _nobody_ was around when I talked about Roboenza with you, Piano. _Ugh_, If only I knew..."

Piano sighed, glancing to her creator. "_Dad_... If I may comment, then I must say that '_he_' was quite careless in taking action... But if '_he_' was lucky, '_he_' will surely succeed... At least I hope so."

Piano sighs again, looking back to the huge screen before her, staring at the message written on the screen :

_**Dr. Wily**, _

_First off, I'm sorry that I left the base without your permission. _

_Second... Well, sorry that I've eavesdropping on your conversation about Roboenza with... **SWN-002** (sorry, I still couldn't get her name). I don't mean to do that at first when I overheard you talking with SWN-002, but... Well, curiosity got the better of me. _

_So anyway, I've heard that I'm now immune to Roboenza, so I challenged Megaman to a battle. I will make sure to beat him this time, Dr. Wily. I **promise** you victory over Megaman! _

_Signed, _  
_**Solarman** (DWN-080) _

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- _Meanwhile, somewhere at a place with lava everywhere..._ - **

***Music Starts : Solar Inferno (Megaman 10)* **

"Take this!"

Megaman brought up his left arm— which already transformed to his Mega Buster— before he fires a charged-shot to a flower-like robot enemy named **Sola 0** before him. It destroyed instantly once Megaman's shot hit it.

"_Ugh_..." Megaman grunted, already feeling a bit weary with all the fight he went through ever since he arrived at the place. "I never thought this will be _quite_ hard..."

The 'Blue Bomber' panted as he dropped himself to his knees, using his right arm to support himself up and not meet the ground face-first.

_What a tough route back then..._ Megaman thought, sighing deeply. _Not only I need to run on the moving floors and jump over the smoldering lava, I also need to battle_ lots _of robots getting in my way... Dr. Wily had_ really _done it this time, especially with those bird-like robots who acted as sub-boss, **Suzak** and **Fenix**. _

The 'Blue Bomber' then brought his left arm up, which still transformed to his Mega Buster, observing it carefully.

He frowned when he found that his energy— which shown at his Buster as yellow bars— was only half left.

_It's still a long road to go, but I'm already lost a_ half _of my energy?_ Megaman thought, sighing. _Still, I need to go on. Roll wouldn't be cured from her current state if I only stay here and doing nothing. _

With the conclusion made, Megaman pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the ladder leading upward just above him. He latched his arms to one of its many handles before he climbed it up. Once everything was said and done, he's now standing on the hard surface of the metal platform where the ladder attached on.

The 'Blue Bomber' saw two long ladders leading upward, but a group of small, fire-like robot enemy named **Changkey** flying back and forth from the walls, passing the ladders every few seconds.

_If I'm not careful enough, I could get damaged by them for sure_, Megaman concluded mentally, as he watched the Changkeys keep flying around with no clue when they will stop.

Megaman then shook his head, throwing his worries away as he reached to one of the ladders and began climbing it carefully, repeatedly stops when the Changkeys flew on his way.

"So far so good..." Megaman muttered, climbing the ladder again when the Changkeys were far enough from him.

When Megaman almost reached the top, however, the Changkeys made a sudden change of their moves, going straight to the 'Blue Bomber' and hit him.

"**AHH!**" Megaman cried out, not just for the sudden pain he received, but also for the fact that his fingers slipped off the ladder's handles, and he was left falling down from a high distance...

Just before Megaman could collide to the hard ground head-first, something grab him by his shoulders and slowly lifted him up into the air. This shocked the 'Blue Bomber' as his bright green eyes grew wide.

"W-What the...?" Megaman looked up, wondering _what_— or maybe _who_— was carrying him and just saved him from falling to the ground head-first.

When he did look up, Megaman couldn't help but feeling relieved, as the one carrying him was none other than his blue support robot bird named **Beat**. The fact that the bird carrying him didn't surprise him much, as Beat is always been stronger than he looks— not to mention now the bird got a redesign and, of course, upgrades.

"**Beat!**" the 'Blue Bomber' said the blue robot bird's name aloud, never expecting the bird's arrival.

"_Tweet_, tweet!" Beat chirped, looking down to Megaman happily.

"_H-How_ did you get here, Beat?" Megaman questioned, looking at the blue robot bird in wonder. "I mean, I haven't called for any help ye— **WHOA!**"

Beat suddenly flew to the right side at such speed, making Megaman startled as his body got some thrust on his right side. Turns out the blue bird robot do so to fly away from the pursuit of an army of **Yonbain**— a pink, small, square-shaped robot enemy that can multiple itself and follow where its opponent goes... _Well_, at this case, the '_opponent'_ is Megaman.

"**Beat**! Try to turn around! I'll _handle_ them!" Megaman exclaimed, and he quickly began charging energy to his Mega Buster. Hearing this, Beat nodded and whipped his entire body around, just in time when Megaman charged enough energy into his Buster.

"**Mega Buster!**" the 'Blue Bomber' shouted, as he released his blue-colored Buster shot to the Yonbains. The charged-shot hit them, and one by one, they're destroyed while still in the air.

"_Phew_... That took care of them!" Megaman stated, sighing in relief, while Beat chirped happily before he turned his body around and flying ahead...

Moments later, Beat began flying lower, giving out a loud chirp to Megaman as he gestured the 'Blue Bomber' to look ahead. When Megaman did as the bird gestured, a smile made its way to his face.

Right at the end of a long metal platform below them, a grey metal door was seen, which marked that they almost reach the boss of this stage— which is none other than **Solarman**.

"Beat, _stop_ right there! I'll handle the rest!" Megaman said to Beat, pointing to the grey metal door below them. The blue robot bird chirped in reply before he began to flew down to the said spot, allowing Megaman to land right in front of the metal door.

"This is it..." Megaman muttered, looking up to the grey metal door before him. Beat suddenly flew in front of the 'Blue Bomber', giving out a happy chirp.

"Thank you _so_ much for your help, Beat. I—" Megaman began to say, but stopped when he noticed Beat was holding something in his beak.

"A... _chip_?" Megaman muttered in wonder, his right hand reaching for the chip in Beat's beak. When the tips of his fingers touched the chip, suddenly, _something_ was flowing through his right arm before it spread completely inside his body.

Megaman's eyes grew wide. "W-What's this...?" the 'Blue Bomber' muttered, almost in shock. "_Three weapon data received_... **_Leaf Shield_**... **_Water Balloon_**... _and **Air Shooter**_."

The 'Blue Bomber' gasped. "_T-These are_... T-The weapon data of Woodman, Aquaman, and Airman! Are _these_ copied from Roll?"

"_Tweet_, tweet!" Beat nodded to Megaman, before he gave the 'Blue Bomber' an E-Tank, which the bird held with his feet.

"T-Thank you, Beat... You helped me a _lot_, you know?" Megaman uttered, accepting the E-Tank from Beat and opens it. He quickly drank the contents of the E-Tank, and in instant, the 'Blue Bomber's energy was fully restored.

"Thank you, Beat," Megaman thanked the blue robot bird again. "You can go back now. Say my thanks to Dr. Light, okay?"

"_Tweet_, tweet!" Beat chirped happily to Megaman, before he fluttered off high to the air to go back home.

"Alright then," Megaman turned his attention back to the grey metal door before him, his hands clenched into tight fist at his sides.

"I better hurry and get going... _Roll_, please hang on. I'll get Solarman's data for you," the 'Blue Bomber' muttered before he proceed to the grey metal door in front of him, ready to face Solarman...

***Music Ends***

**~~~~0~~~~**

**- _Meanwhile, outside Solarman's stage..._ -**

Beat was still flying high in the sky, wanting to go home. He then looked down, and suddenly, the robot bird chirped happily before he decided to went home later, and flying down to a male figure in armor who stood on a cliff not far from Solarman's stage.

Noticing Beat's arrival, the male figure smiled, holding out both of his arms upward. Beat chirped even happier as he flew to the male figure's chest, cuddling on the male figure as the male figure brought his hands around the bird's body.

"Hey there, Beat. How are you?" the male figure inquired the robot bird, who chirped happily in return. "What are you doing here, _anyway_?"

"_Tweet_, tweet, **_tweet_~!**" Beat told the male figure what he was doing with his own language, and _somehow_, the male figure understood what the robot bird said.

"Good job, Beat. I believe that this person named **Dr. Thomas Light** you said there will be happy to know that you're done with giving the weapon data that Dr. Thomas Light copied from... _uh_... I believe you said '**DLN-002**'. In a form of a chip, Dr. Thomas Light gave the chip to you and ask you to send the chip to... _uh_... '**DLN-001**'? _My_, I wonder who are these two..." the male figure uttered, caressing Beat's head as the robot bird chirped happily.

A beeping sound was heard from the right side of the male figure's helmet. The male figure brought his right arm up and tapped his helmet while his left arm wrapped around Beat.

"Who is this?" the male figure spoke to his intercom, and was silent for a second of two before he smiled. "Hello, '_Doctor'_. I'm glad you called... _Hmm_? Where am I now? _Uh_... I believe it's somewhere _far_ away from home, just as you requested me... _Eh_? You want me to do _what_...?"

The male figure went silent again for a moment before he spoke again. "Mega... _what_? Huh? _Megaman_...? Who is that? ... _Eh_? '**DLN-001**' is _Megaman_? Why should I— ... _Huh_?"

The male figure was silent again, listening to the voice from the other line of his intercom. A few seconds later, the male figure nods.

"Alright, '_Doctor'_," the male figure uttered, voice sounds serious. "I _will_ challenge Megaman to a battle once he was done with this Robot Master named Solarman."

* * *

**Megaman has reached the grey metal door! Will the 'Blue Bomber' succeed in defeating Solarman...? And just who's the male figure at the end of the Chapter...? **

**Find it out by stay tuned for more Chapters~! ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, buddies! Next Chapter is in-progress, so I hope you're waiting for it!**

**Yup, ****guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Rematch of the 'Sun'

**Hello, readers and writers of Fanfiction! I'm back with another Chapter of "Rock & Roll"~! :D**

**Sorry to make you all waiting... and thank you for your reviews for the previous Chapter, buddies! x3 ..As always, before I continued to the fic, I would like to thank_ koryandrs (__who previously known as__ "__krikanalo__"___****),** blee7442, Sword Dancer Sapphy, Wolverine the biobot, _Snodin, _and_ Prometheus16_ for the reviews you gave me— it means so much to me and I really appreciate it! Oh, and I would like to thank to any writers who has fav/follow this fanfic, too! x3

**Oh, right. You all might notice I've changed the cover art of this fanfic. If you guys wonder how's the full-version of the cover art looks like, look it up here : **

**http://karanma-maeryl.deviantart.com/art/Megaman-Fic-Rock-and-Roll-394121466**

**Yup, guess that's all for now. I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Megaman. The game company Capcom does. What I own is the plot of this fanfic~ ^^-_**

* * *

**Rock & Roll **  
**Chapter 11 : Rematch of the 'Sun'**

_Ugh... Why do I always have this_ uncomfortable _feeling every time I'm _here..._?_

Megaman brought his right arm to his chest while looking up to the low ceiling of a narrow corridor he was in. Not far in front of him was a grey metal door that looks like the one behind him.

_I have to fight Solarman to get his data _and_ save Roll, I know. But..._ Megaman clenched his right arm, his pale blue body suit slightly pulled from him as he did so.

_... Why do I always get this_ huge _feeling of doubt every time I'm inside this narrow corridor?_

Megaman tried to throw away the huge doubts within him, but found that he couldn't. Sighing, Megaman shook his head, deciding to go on even with the uncomfortable feeling bubbled within him. He began to walk to the grey metal door in front of him and proceed forward.

Once he was on the other side of the grey metal door, Megaman was now inside a small room with high ceiling. The walls are made of dark green tiles (or _boxes_?) that arranged neatly, while the floor he stood on was modified like stairs, having high and low ledges.

_The floor is_ kind of _hot, though... Maybe below it was lava or something?_ Megaman wondered, his green eyes focused to the floor below him.

Suddenly, a new, yet familiar robotic voice was heard, sounding like a male.

"You _finally_ came, Megaman."

Megaman looked up once he heard the voice, knowing exactly _who_ it was.

"_Solarman_..." Megaman uttered, his bright green eyes focused to the sun-elemental Robot Master far in front of him. "I see Dr. Wily redesigned you too. That means you're also getting upgrades from him."

"So you noticed, _huh_?" Solarman uttered, looking to the 'Blue Bomber' right in the eye. At the moment, the Robot Master had his arms crossed, his back leaning against the wall. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I _wouldn't_ go back on my word," Megaman replied sternly, his eyes narrowed a bit. "I-If you doubt it... then make it _never_."

"_Ah_... You're still the _same_ as before, I see," Solarman said, pushing himself off the wall. "You're _so_ determinate to defeat your enemy, but **_yet_**... your voice stated the _otherwise_. It sounds like you _don't_ want to fight. Are you _scared_, Megaman?"

"I-I'm _not_ scared!" Megaman retorted loudly, but then the serious feature on his face shifted a bit to a frown as he brought a clenched fist to his chest. "I-It's just _that_..." the 'Blue Bomber' trailed off, lowering his head.

Solarman chuckled. "Heh, _how_ weird... You're a fighting robot that everyone depended on as a hero, and **_yet_**, you're a _pacifist_?" the sun-elemental Robot Master mused, shaking his head. "Don't _you_ realize that being a pacifist would only get in your way?"

Megaman's head shot up, the serious look appeared again on his face. "It doesn't matter if I'm a pacifist. As long as I'm able to help those in need, _nothing_ will get in my way— not even my pacifist nature!"

"Oh, _really_?" Solarman snickered, creating an artificial sunlight from the top of his head. "Well, then let's see if you're right, **Megaman!**"

***Music Starts : Boss (Megaman 10)* **

Solarman shot a ball of bright flames from the artificial sunlight atop his head, aiming it to the ground. When the ball reach the ground, it splits apart, launching two fiery waves to the left and right. But then, the fiery wave that flew to the right rotates and aiming itself to Megaman.

Noticing this new change of the Robot Master's attack, Megaman quickly jumped out of the way, and a split second later, the fiery waves slammed into the spot where he had been just a moment before.

"_Tch_, I almost got you, alright?" Solarman grumbled, feeling annoyed that his attack missed the 'Blue Bomber'.

"I should say that I'm surprised with the changes on your attack, Solarman," Megaman uttered, silently charging up his Buster. "But even so, I won't stop, _not_ until I've defeated you!"

After saying those words, Megaman pointed his fully-charged Buster to Solarman before he released a blue-colored Buster shot to the Robot Master, who in return cried in pain, but managed to stand still.

"_T-Tch_, and here I thought _I_ will be the one who strike first..." Solarman groaned, looking up to Megaman. "_Hmph_, alright then! Since you're done with your turn, it's _my_ turn now! **Solar Blaze!**"

With those words, Solarman shot five balls of bright flames high into the air from the artificial sunlight atop his head. The fiery balls then splits apart to multiple fiery waves before it flew down, aiming itself to Megaman.

Seeing this, Megaman made a quick move to avoid all the fiery waves, jumping or stepping to the side.

_'**Water Shield**' is his weakness back when I first fight him_... Megaman thought, placing his arm atop his Buster. _If that's so, then '**Water Balloon'** _must_ do the trick!_

The 'Blue Bomber' closed his eyes. "_Activating weapon data entry number three_," Megaman muttered with a calm voice before he brought his Buster up, his armor started to glow and change in color— his body suit transformed in color from light blue to teal, while his cobalt armor changed in color to lilac.

"**Water Balloon!**" Megaman cried out, before releasing a stream of water spheres from his Buster, aiming it to Solarman.

Solarman noticed this, but _not_ make a move to avoid it. Instead, the sun-elemental Robot Master looked to the upcoming water spheres calmly as he crossed his arms. The Robot Master's action confused Megaman completely...

But the 'Blue Bomber's confusion changed to shock when he saw the water spheres he executes _vaporize_ while they're still in the air, and it happens when the water spheres _almost_ reached Solarman.

"**_W-What the_—?!**" Megaman stumbling back a bit, his green eyes widened in shock.

"_Surprised_, Megaman?" Solarman chuckled, unfolding his arms. "Did _you_ forget already? I've got upgrades other than a redesign. Don't you know what '_upgrades_' means, Megaman?"

Megaman narrowed his eyes to the Robot Master. "I take it Dr. Wily had done _something_ to you."

"_Exactly_," Solarman replied, somehow proudly. "Dr. Wily had enhanced my ability in creating artificial sunlight. I can set its temperature as I please, even set it up to make water _evaporate_ quickly. Which means, water-elemental attacks... _**won't**_ work against me anymore."

Megaman gritted his teeth, his hands balled to tight fist at his sides. Solarman is _no_ more weak to water-elemental attacks, which leaves to 'Blue Bomber' to figure out what is Solarman's new weakness.

_'**Astro Crush**' won't work on him— it has some_ kind of _fire-elemental power in it_, Megaman concluded mentally, feeling a bit anxiety. _As for '**Leaf Shield**', I bet it_ won't _work— Solarman's artificial sunlight would burn the 'leaves' down before it could reach him._

Megaman brought his head down. _So what is it...? '**Air Shooter**' _won't_ work too, I think. I guess I should try to beat him with my Mega Buster._

Megaman brought his head up, switching back to his blue armor.

"_Even_ with the fact your weakness was _not_ the same as before..." the 'Blue Bomber' muttered, switching his left arm to his Mega Buster as he charged energy into it, "... I'm _still_ going to fight you until I defeat you!"

With those words, Megaman brought up his Buster, launching a charged-shot colored blue to Solarman. Seeing this, the sun-elemental Robot Master merely shook his head, looking unimpressed. He jumped away from his spot, leaving Megaman's charged-shot to hit the spot where the Robot Master had been just a moment before.

"_Heh_, so you decided to fight me with your Buster?" Solarman mused to the 'Blue Bomber', somewhat mockingly. "What makes you think _you_ can defeat _me_, Megaman?"

"**I _just_ know I can!**" Megaman stated loudly, launching another charged-shot, which Solarman dodged again by stepping to the side. "I've told you, haven't I? I'm _still_ going to fight you until I defeat you!"

The fight continues with Megaman keep firing shot after shot from his Buster to Solarman, who at times countered the 'Blue Bomber's attack with his '**Solar Blaze**'. It last for 20 minutes before both robots backed away from one another to recover themselves.

"_Y_-... You're... _t-tough_..." Megaman said between his panting, feeling tired. He glanced down to the yellow bars on his Buster, and he found himself having only a half of energy left.

"_H-Heh_... Y-You think... I-I'll go _easy_ on you...?" Solarman muttered, also sounding tired as the artificial sunlight atop his head was gone. The sun-elemental Robot Master silently do a self-diagnostic, and was a bit annoyed when finding his energy only a half left.

_I-I need... t-to finish this _quick_... There's_ no _much time left..._ Megaman thought, still panting. _M-Maybe... I should try to attack Solarman...with_ two _charged-shots? But Dr. Light ever told me that it's_ too _dangerous for me if I do so..._

Megaman lowered his head. _But I'm out of option right now, and my energy is still enough for me to do so..._ Two _charged-shots might_ do _the trick!_

With the decision made, Megaman brought his head up, a serious look placed on his face. Still panting, the 'Blue Bomber' brought his right arm to his back while bringing his Buster left arm up, charging a large amount of energy into it.

"_H-Heh_, what are you planning to do now, _Megaman_...?" Solarman uttered between his panting as he snapped his fingers, once again creating an artificial sunlight from the top of his head.

"_Heh_, whatever! It's _no_ use to keep fighting, Megaman! **Solar Blaze!**" the sun-elemental Robot Master cried aloud, launching seven balls of bright flames high into the air from the artificial sunlight atop his head. The fiery balls then splits apart to multiple fiery waves before it flew down, aiming itself to Megaman.

_Now's my chance to attack!_ Megaman exclaimed mentally, bringing his right hand from his back. When he did so, it is revealed that his right hand was _also_ transformed to his Mega Buster, fully charged with energy like the Buster on his left hand.

Solarman's eyes widened at the sight. "_W-What the_—?! I-I _didn't_ know you could—!"

"**DOUBLE MEGA BUSTER!**" Megaman cried out, simultaneously fires two charged-shots colored blue from his Mega Busters in both hands, which somehow looks bigger _and_ powerful than his single, trademark charged-shot.

The fiery waves of '**Solar Blaze**' were wiped out once the two charged-shots hit them. The charged-shots keep flew ahead before they finally reached Solarman.

Unfortunately, only _one_ of the two charged-shots hit Solarman. The other one made its way to the wall, creating quite a _huge_ explosion that blew fierce wind all around the room.

"**U-UAAGH!**" Solarman cried out in pain, feeling his energy drained drastically. The sun-elemental Robot Master groaned aloud at the fact he's now low on energy.

"_T-Tch_... W-What _power_..." Solarman uttered, almost weakly. "W-With this, your energy is now _more_ than mine, Megaman... B-But even so, I— _Huh_?"

Instead of seeing his enemy on his feet, Solarman saw Megaman panted _very_ heavily while falling to his knees, using his hands— which had transformed back to normal hands— to support himself up and not meet the ground head-first.

"_U-Ungh_..." the 'Blue Bomber' muttered weakly, thin smokes began to coming out from his whole body.

Solarman grew even confused. Activating the energy-scanner planted in his eyes, the sun-elemental Robot Master began to scan his blue enemy, only to find a shocking discovery.

_H-His energy... I-It's on the_ **lowest** _level! If I were him, a_ single shot _would defeat him instantly!_ Solarman thought in shock, his eyes grew wide. _B-But _how_...? Megaman only fires_ two _charged-shots from—_

Solarman stopped as a realization hit him. And for that, he couldn't help but eyeing his blue enemy gleefully.

"_I see_..." Solarman uttered, casually walked towards the weakened Megaman. "That _two_ charged-shot you fired back then... It cost a **_lot_** of energy. Your energy drains _much_ faster than normal because of that, which also causing you to overheat, according to what I see now _right_ with my eyes."

Solarman stopped right before Megaman, who's still panting heavily. A moment later, the 'Blue Bomber' looked up, his face is pale and the bright green color in his eyes looks vague.

"I can't believe I'll _truly_ defeat you this time, Megaman," Solarman said, somehow taunting. "_Well_, then. I won't waste my chance to _finish_ you off..."

The sun-elemental Robot Master brought his right hand up.

"_Goodbye_... Megaman."

With those words, Solarman snapped the fingers of his right hand, while Megaman closed his eyes shut, waiting for _any_ pain to collide to his body...

...

_..._...

But it _never_ came.

"_W-What_...?" Solarman looked up in confusion, wondering why his '**Solar Blaze**' is not executed even after he snapped his fingers— which was one of _many_ ways Solarman would use to launched his attacks.

When he did look up, Solarman realized his artificial sunlight was _gone_ from atop his head.

"_W-What the_...? When did my '_sunlight_' disappeared?" Solarman uttered, sounding completely confused. "I-I _don't_ remember I dismissed my '_sunlight_'..."

Megaman slowly looked up to the sun-elemental Robot Master before him, also wondering how Solarman's artificial sunlight disappeared, even when the Robot Master had not dismissed it yet.

Megaman closed his eyes as he struggled to find a clue about the sudden disappearance of Solarman's '_sunlight_', a flow of memories ran through his mind. And it didn't take long until a piece of a certain memory flashed and focused on his mind.

_W-Wait a sec!_ Megaman thought, his eyes shot open as if in shock. _B-Back when I launched that_ two _charged-shots, _one_ was hitting the wall, and it create—!_

_... C-Could it be...?_

"W-Well..." Megaman whispered quietly so Solarman won't hear him, "... I-I guess... I could try and _find out_ if my conclusion was right."

With those words, Megaman closed his eyes, and in a calm voice, he said, "_Activating weapon data entry number four_."

A light shone from Megaman, bringing Solarman's attention to his blue enemy. When the Robot Master had his eyes on Megaman, the light on his enemy's body was gone, and a bit change was done to the 'Blue Bomber's armor— his body suit transformed in color from light blue to white, while his cobalt armor changed in color to a darker shade of blue.

Megaman opened his eyes and looked up to Solarman, the huge determination in his vague green eyes startling the sun-elemental Robot Master.

"**AIR SHOOTER!**" Megaman cried out, transforming his left arm to his Buster before he points it to Solarman, and before the sun-elemental Robot Master could react, Megaman fires three small tornadoes in bluish color to Solarman. The force of the tornadoes knocked Solarman from his previous spot before he was _slammed_ hard to the wall, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"**U-UAAGH!**" Solarman felt an _extreme_ jolt of pain inside him, flowing through his core to all around his body. The Robot Master's eyes grew wide, clearly remembering that he'll _only_ feel this kind of pain if he was attacked with a weapon that he's weak to.

"H-How can _this_ happen...?" Solarman uttered, almost weakly. "H-How can I _weak_ to wind-elemental attacks...? W-Was this connected with the time... Dr. Wily told me to beware with myself? _Beware_ that... I'm now _strong_ to beat water, but at the cost of being _weak_ like a... _shining candle_...?"

Megaman slowly got up to his feet, eyeing the weakened Solarman far before him.

"I-I see... W-Well, _that_ explains _why_ you're weak to wind-elemental attacks now..." the 'Blue Bomber' muttered, his right hand placed atop his Buster left arm. "_A-Actually_, i-it all thanks to... _one_ of my two charged-shots that hit the wall. If I remembered correctly, the charged-shot that hit the wall... creating quite a _huge_ explosion that... b-blew _fierce wind_ all around the room. I-I'm guessing... t-that the _fierce wind_ is the cause of... w-why your '_sunlight_' disappeared back before, s-so I tried to attack you with '**Air Shooter**'."

Megaman slowly got up to his feet, still panting heavily for his energy that currently on the lowest level and his overheat body.

"A-And looks like... '**Air Shooter**'— a _wind-elemental_ attack— is _now_ your weakness," the Blue Bomber uttered, smiling a bit, knowing he got the upper hand now.

"_T-Tch_... **I-Impossible!**" Solarman grunted almost weakly, trying to get on his feet, but fell back to the ground instead. "I-I _can't_ be... d-defeated again... by **you!**"

"But it _has_ to happen, Solarman..." Megaman uttered almost weakly, struggling to keep his footing on the ground. "S-So I guess... I-I'll see you later, Solarman... **AIR SHOOTER!**"

With that said, Megaman launched five small tornadoes in bluish color from his Buster. However, his weak condition made the 'Blue Bomber' lost his footing. With a weak groan, he was falling down while the wind-elemental attack made its way to Solarman.

Solarman struggled to move away from his spot, but his weak condition won't let him to do so. So the tornadoes of '**Air Shooter**' hit him instead, making him cried out in agony.

"**U-UAAAGH**! _U-Urgh_..." Solarman closed his eyes for the extreme jolt of pain inside him, while Megaman finally reached the ground with a loud thud on his back. Both robots were panting _very_ heavily.

"_H-Heh_... Y-You're lucky this time, Megaman. B-But _remember_..." Solarman said between his panting as he looked up to Megaman, who looked back at him with that vague green eyes the 'Blue Bomber' currently had.

"... N-No matter how _hard_ you fight, Megaman... D-Dr. Wily _won't_ go down... **until he defeated _you_ for good!**"

With those last words, small explosions began to appear all around Solarman's body, making trails of dark smokes coming out from the explosions' spot as Solarman's eyes become blank as no more movement coming from him.

***Music Ends***

Megaman switches back to his blue armor, still panting heavily. His energy started to drain out of him, and his eyes began to gets blurry in any second.

"_U_-... _Ungh_..." the 'Blue Bomber' muttered weakly, trying to stay awake as he felt himself loosing consciousness.

In his blurred eyesight, Megaman saw a red beam flying down. Not long after, a figure in red armor walked over him, stopping right in front of his body.

At first, Megaman had _no_ idea who the figure was... But when he saw a long, yellow cloth that covering the figure's neck and the black visor that blocked the figure's eyes out of the view, the 'Blue Bomber' knew exactly _who_ the figure was.

"_P_-..." Megaman smiled, his consciousness began to slipped in and out of him. "... _Protoman_..."

"You _always_ pushed yourself too hard, Megaman," the red-armored figure— **Protoman**— said as he crossed his arms, sighing. "... Must _you_ always do this?"

Megaman didn't reply the question. Instead, he just smiled a bit before his energy finally drained out of him, his head slumped to the side as he lost his consciousness.

Seeing this, Protoman sighed. "Sometimes, you should _try_ to take care of yourself, _Rock_..." the 'Red Bomber' uttered, walking to Megaman's side before he lifted the unconscious blue robot into his arms. He then looked to his back, where the defeated Solarman sat there, his eyes were blank.

Protoman walked over Solarman's body, carefully moving his left arm to the sun-elemental Robot Master's body. When he did, _something_ was flowing through his left arm before it spread completely inside his body.

_This should be the data Rock seek..._ Protoman thought, looking down at his unconscious brother in his arms. _He's much_ taller _than I remember, though... Did Dr. Light_ redesigned _him?_

Protoman smiled a bit. "_Well_... I guess I'll go home and ask Dr. Light if he could redesign me... It wouldn't be bad, _would it_?"

With those words, Protoman went up on his feet, with the unconscious Megaman still in his arms. The 'Red Bomber' then looked up, and slowly, his body materialized to a red light before he and his unconscious blue-armored brother were gone from the place in a beam of red light.

* * *

**Megaman managed to beat Solarman, but fell unconscious after that! Luckily, Protoman came and copy Solarman's data for our 'Blue Bomber'! What will happen next...?**

**Find it out by stay tuned for more Chapters~! ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, buddies! Next Chapter is in-progress, so I hope you're waiting for it!**

**Yup, ****guess that's all for now. See you all next time in the next Chapter! Also, have a good day, buddies~! O:)**


End file.
